


Опасность сомнения

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Deathfic, Gen, Мозговзрыв, упоминания наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на заявку 14-го тура ШерлокФеста: 14.13 Джим/(|)Шерлок, остальные по мере надобности. АU(?) 2.03: на крыше Бартса имела место не разборка между Шерлоком и Мориарти, а совместный спектакль для неких третьих лиц по предварительному сговору. Оба самоубийства были инсценированы.<br/>Заказчик будет в диком восторге, если автор сумеет непротиворечиво вписать в эту версию все показанные в сериале сцены и сможет избежать превращения Шерлока в злодея и партнера Мориарти. Что вынудило врагов объединиться, когда они это проделали, против кого играли, причем тут «универсальный ключ» и пр. – скандалы, интриги, расследования!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасность сомнения

**Author's Note:**

> Фик рассчитан на посмотревших последнюю серию второго сезона. Причем не просто посмотревших, но хорошо его помнящих. Даты могут не совпадать с датами событий в сериале: некоторые из них не назывались, другие нетривиально вычисляются из неявных указаний. Автор и так сломал себе мозг, придумывая версию, так что разгадывать точные даты уже не было сил. Здесь они нужны только для удобной навигации по фику - много скачков во времени. Автор не приверженец этой или какой-либо другой трактовки событий Рейхенбаха, я просто люблю игры разума. Могу еще парочку-тройку версий набросать...

***

_…спустя год после падения  
июнь 2013_

Гарь, черные хлопья сыплются откуда-то сверху. Мерно гудит пожар. Догорает километрах в двух один из корпусов Исследовательского Института Статистического анализа. Шерлок валяется в зарослях высокой травы, на спине, глядя в небо, и раскинув руки в стороны. Наверху не видно звезд. Только пепел. Как жаль. Шерлоку нравится смотреть на звезды… Или нет. «Нравится» - обозначение для чувства, верно? Сантименты…

_«Я думал, тебе все равно…»  
«Не значит, что я не могу оценить»  
Ты жив. Твой друг весел. И вечные звезды над вашими головами._

Шерлок устало закрывает глаза. Теперь он может отдохнуть, правда? Пожалуйста… Нет. Шелестит примятая трава, и рядом плюхается, не жалея дорогого костюма, еще одно изможденное безумием последних месяцев существо.  
\- Ты все-таки сделал это, - знакомый до саднящей боли где-то на кончиках нервов голос. – А ты не думал, что ответ – всего лишь сорок два?  
\- При чем тут сорок два? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок, все также рассматривая неверную темноту под веками. Сдерживает тяжкий вздох. Не время.  
\- Да ни при чем, - фыркает собеседник. – Мы враги… – он сладко потягивается, растопыривается во все стороны, пихая соседа в бок, вынуждая того откатиться и убрать руки за голову. – И ты победил. Вот черт…  
Шерлок едва заметно усмехается. Ничего не отвечает. Усталость тяжелым снежным комом наваливается на него, но сон не идет. Может быть, из-за наличия Мориарти под боком – инстинкт самосохранения все никак не отключится… _Хотя, когда ты прыгал с крыши, этот самый инстинкт потрясенно молчал, как мышь под веником._ Может быть, из-за воспоминаний. Раньше бы он их стер. Сейчас – не хотелось. То есть… это оказалось невозможно.  
***

## Casus belli

_…за три месяца до падения  
25 марта 2012_

На Бейкер-стрит пришел ранний вечер. Джона нет и тот самый час, когда скука начинает мучить сильнее, и похожа на огромного зудящего шмеля. Только в отличие от насекомого, которое можно отогнать, гудит он в голове. Мозг тоскует, требует работу.  
Сегодня все иначе. Шерлок задумчиво сидел в кресле со скрипкой на коленях. На людей, возникших какие-то пять минут назад в гостиной, он демонстративно не обращал внимания. Что ж, он ждал их.  
\- Вы рассмотрите наше предложение, мистер Холмс, - с угрозой произнес невысокий человек с лицом коммивояжера. – Иначе будет плохо не только вам… сэр.  
Американцы... Снова? На этот раз совсем не интересно.  
Шерлок холодно смотрел сквозь визитеров. Совсем… Совсем. Не. Интересно. Но при этом далеко не скучно. О, это чувство внутри… Горло перехватило от гремучей смеси ярости и страха. Никто не смеет трогать его… кого? Друзей? Родных? Он знал, серые люди сумели добиться значительного влияния. Можно быть более чем уверенным, что квартира и все те, чьими жизнями шантажировал человек, под пристальным наблюдением, и хорошо, если наблюдающий не вооружен. Хорошо, но маловероятно.  
\- Чего вы хотите?  
\- Того же, чего от вас хотела Ирэн Адлер, - _почему этот образчик тупиковой ветви эволюции ехидно усмехался?_ – Расколоть шифр. Узнайте код. Вы знаете, какой.  
Шерлоку хотелось съязвить в ответ. Боже, зачем Тебе такие идиоты на земле? В этом что, есть какой-то высший смысл? Детектив уставился отсутствующим взглядом в стену. Смеяться явно было не время. Майкрофт был предельно серьезен. Одно-единственное сообщение без подписи, два слова: _«Tempus ludere»_. Не любит он слать сообщения. И латынь тоже не любит. На этот раз, видимо, звонить или хотя бы писать на родном языке было неудобно. Настолько неудобно, что хоть вешайся. Моветон. Никто в семье Холмсов еще не вешался – фи, какая неэстетичная смерть. А все из-за его, только его, любимых игр. И еще Шерлока.  
Детектив минуту оглядывал собеседника – желание сказать все, что он думал о пришельцах, не проходило. Но угрозы были вполне реальны, это тоже очевидно. Шерлок безучастно отвел взгляд и без выражения произнес:  
\- Вы вышлете мне шифр. Дадите время. И позволите встретиться с хозяином ключа.  
Вскинутая на плечо скрипка проводила визитеров насмешливой трелью. Шерлок недовольно поморщился: ему не дали закончить настройку инструмента, и неожиданный диссонанс ударил по ушам.

***  
Тишина слишком сильно сдавливает виски. Или это ровный гул пылающего зарева вдалеке? Детектив снова открывает глаза и смотрит в темноту, надеясь, что непрошеные призраки из прошлой жизни сгинут сами.  
\- Ты сам звал поиграть, - роняет, наконец, Шерлок. – Не жалуйся теперь. И еще ты держишь у себя в штате полных идиотов. Держал.  
Джим философски пожимает плечами.  
\- Большая организация предполагает б **о** льший риск при подборе персонала…  
***

_15 марта 2012_

«Шееерлоок», - шипел Джим. Он знал, что его слушали. Был уверен – теперь его слышит тот, кто ему нужен. И тот, кому нужен сам Джим. Долго же… Места на стене почти не осталось. Джиму захотелось истерически-предвкушающе рассмеяться, и он не стал сдерживаться. Кожей ощутил, как отшатнулись наблюдатели за стеклом. Еще бы. Джиму хорошо удавалось играть безумца. Он и был им. Маска психопата давно приросла к его лицу, и Джим давно забыл, что когда-то она была лишь личиной.  
\- Ключ существует, мистер Мориарти. Теперь мы об этом знаем, и вы уже ничего не можете сделать…  
Джим терпеливо слушал сидящего напротив человека. Человек отчаянно нуждался в Джиме. О, как здорово, когда в тебе нуждаются! Особенно приятно, когда этот кто-то носит фамилию Холмс. Они отлично поняли друг друга. Враг врага, если быть точными. Замечательно.  
Джим мог сделать многое. Он знал, что Майкрофт намеренно солгал. А тот знал, что Джим знал. Полное взаимопонимание. Прекрасно.  
\- Наши цели совершенно различны…  
О, нет. Цели Джима и Холмса отчасти совпадали, и они оба об этом знали. Джим сладко потянулся. Когда спектакль уже закончится?.. Не терпелось приступить к самой смешной части. Оу... Майкрофт, оказывается, уже замолчал и просто изучающе глядел на Джима. Джим с деланым смущением опустил глаза в пол, сложил ладошки на коленях и принял вид примерного ученика.  
Потом медленно поднял взгляд. Любимый самый взгляд. Змеиный с масляным блеском и черной всасывающей дырой в глубине зрачка. Особо впечатлительным подчиненным, помнится, потом требовался психоаналитик. Кошмары они такие… приставучие. Майкрофт лишь отшатнулся, не изменившись в лице ни на йоту.  
\- Хорошо. Что вы хотите знать о Шерлоке?

***  
Шерлок криво усмехается и порывисто садится, отворачиваясь и от Джима, и от чужих горящих строений. Корпус Института уже потушили, впрочем. Это хорошо. Никто не пострадал. Никто лишний не пострадал.  
\- И как ты допустил утечку столь важной информации? Да еще и трем разведкам сразу…  
Джим хихикает.  
\- Как мило, что ты волнуешься о моей организации, - Мориарти перетекает в сидячее положение, приближаясь к Холмсу сзади, интимно шепчет в затылок. - А как ты допустил, что Майкрофт сдал тебя мне с потрохами?  
Детектива передергивает. Он резко встает, оборачиваясь, и внимательно следя за съежившимся в густой траве Джимом.  
\- Уговорил, - глухо отвечает Шерлок. - С трудом.  
***

_5 марта 2012_

Майкрофт очень сильно уставал тогда. Сильнее обычного. Шерлок терпеливо ждал, когда же брат придет за помощью. Но тот не приходил. Детектив знал – Майкрофт в одиночку не справится. Паутина интриг, тайн и скандалов слишком запуталась. Чтобы выбраться из этого судорожно сжавшегося клубка, проще и быстрее – не расплетать растрепавшиеся нити, а разрезать их. Шерлок всегда справлялся с такой работой лучше Майкрофта.  
Поэтому одним прекрасным вечером, когда Джон ушел на очередное глупое свидание, Шерлок решил – пора горе пошевелиться. Раз уж ее Магомет упрямится.  
\- Что я вижу! – Майкрофт иронично кривил губы в усмешке, отчего был похож на печальную горгулью. – Шерлок проявляет беспокойство. Сегодня что, Рождество?  
Холмс-старший сидел в своем любимом кресле напротив камина. Рядом на столике стояла початая бутылка виски и пустой стакан со льдом. Шерлоку он предлагать выпивку не собирался. Шерлок и не просил. Он пристально смотрел на брата. Видел признаки… призраки. Оч-чень плохие. Просто-таки чрезвычайно плохие. Майкрофту угрожала опасность. Тот знал и, по-видимому, мало что мог сделать.  
Детектив развернулся на пятках вокруг своей оси, оглядывая комнату. Брат после смерти жены жил один. Потому напротив камина второго кресла сейчас не было. Оно стояло в углу, возле книжного шкафа. Временами его выдвигали ближе, но очень редко. Настал как раз такой момент. Шерлок стремительно подтащил необходимый предмет обстановки к камину, и уселся в него, удержавшись от того, чтобы не запрыгнуть на мягкую обивку с ногами. Вольготно там развалившись, он еще раз оглядел брата. Тот с любопытством наблюдал за младшеньким. Осененный внезапной догадкой Холмс-младший резко выдохнул, впиваясь взглядом в Майкрофта, словно клещ.  
\- Что-то новое, да? В деле с ключом. У Джима утечка? Крот? – Шерлок выплевывал слова как из пулемета.  
Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза рукой, пережидая поток братского мышления.  
\- Да. Мистер М плохо следит за своими людьми… Мы, впрочем, тоже нездорово.  
Глаза Шерлока расширились.  
\- Разведки скольких стран теперь в курсе? – риторически вопросил Шерлок. – Однако не вижу в этом ничего смертельно…  
Тихий голос Майкрофт остановил очередное словоизвержение:  
\- Дело не в разведках, Шерлок. Если сила, которая беспокоит куда серьезней.  
Детектив закатил глаза к потолку, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Подробности о политических противниках Майкрофта скучны и предсказуемы. Даже потолок разглядывать и то интересней. Холмс-старший умолк. Наводить скуку на младшенького – веселое занятие, но сейчас момент вроде бы не тот.  
Все еще созерцая потолок, Шерлок произнес:  
\- Тебя подозревают в связях с ними? – говорил он, лениво проговаривая слова и прикрыв глаза, уставшие созерцать идеально выбеленный скучный потолок. – Из-за чего?..  
Майкрофт молчал, да Шерлок и не ждал ответа. Усмешка крохотного озарения едва тронула губы, и он продолжал:  
\- Ах, ну, конечно. Ключ Джима – оружие. Они ищут оружие, чтобы использовать его для своих скучных целей.  
Шерлок перевел глаза на брата. Оценив скептическое выражение лица, детектив с ухмылкой исправился:  
\- Да, эти цели скучны для меня. Не нужны тебе. А со стороны выглядят, как предательство страны и королевы. Кто вообще может мечтать сейчас о мировом господстве?! – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно яростно, а сам сыщик едва не подпрыгнул в кресле от нахлынувших эмоций.  
Майкрофт удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что они мечтают о нем. Просто не упускают шанса его получить.  
\- Что думаешь делать?  
\- Джим.  
\- Что – Джим? – нахмурился Шерлок, подавшись вперед. Выразительный взгляд Майкрофта выбил почву из-под ног. – Он у вас?!  
Холмс-старший хмыкнул, потянулся к стакану. Лед перекатился по дну, оранжево ловя отблески огня камина.  
\- Что он хочет?  
\- Тебя.  
Шерлок недоверчиво фыркнул, и Майкрофт тут же исправился:  
\- Ну, хорошо. Он так говорит. Что ему нужен ты.  
\- Кажется… кажется, я понял, - голос Шерлока уже совершенно спокоен. - Наши цели совпадают отчасти.  
Нужно было подумать. Пальцы сведены под подбородком, взор устремлен куда-то вглубь сознания. Майкрофт невольно скопировал жест брата, тоже выстраивая логические цепочки. Они всегда думали слишком похоже. Картинка, что повисла перед его внутренним взором, совсем не устраивала британское правительство. Правда. И Джиму, и Холмсам не нужно, чтобы ключ – настоящий ключ – искали. Предатель в стане Джима вредит Майкрофту, как бы странно это ни звучало. Джим уже почти смог убедить всех, что от него никто информацию не получит. Покачав головой, он вздохнул, собрался уже что-то сказать, но брат его опередил.  
\- Майкрофт. Джим прав. Мне проще будет сбить их со следа. У меня больше свободы передвижений, чем у тебя. Даже с учетом внимания СМИ.  
\- Шерлок… - резко перебил Холмс-страший. – Слишком опасно. Я не допущу. Не разрешу. Они придут и к тебе, если я им не дам того, что они хотят. Попросят… Нет – потребуют помощи. Способы убеждения известны – шантаж, угрозы. Кроме того, ты уверен, что Джиму ты нужен лишь потому, что тебе будет проще действовать? Он хорошо играет помешанного на тебе безумца. Слишком хорошо. Ты можешь оказаться меж двух огней, брат. И хорошо, если только двух.  
\- Майкрофт?.. – Шерлок подался вперед, нетерпеливо сжав подлокотники кресла. – Сложная игра. Опасная. Признаю. Но зато действенная. Мы должны закончить дело. Так, как планировали. Желательно, чтобы при этом нам не мешали идиоты с ядерными зарядами вместо мозгов.  
Старший брат снова покачал головой, отводя взгляд. Он всегда защищал Шерлока. Наверное, просто теперь очередь младшего.  
\- Он _действительно_ хочет тебя уничтожить… - прошептал Майкрофт, уставившись в языки пламени, уютно трещавшего в камине.  
\- Выжечь мне сердце, знаю. Поиграем, посмотрим, что он предложит, - сыщик усмехнулся, взъерошив кудри на затылке. – Вообще, самый простой сценарий, что приходит в голову: убедить наблюдателей, что ключом владеет кто-то один, а потом «погибнуть». Джим ведет себя вполне самоубийственно, как думаешь?  
Холмс-старший помрачнел, не отвел взгляда от огня. Тот уютно трещал и хоть немного пытался отогреть лед, которым дышала неозвученная мысль. Шерлок изучал брата с полминуты и растерянно нахмурился. Обернулся лицом к огню. Жаркие языки пламени полыхнули в зрачках. Что, если Джиму будет скучно исчезать в одиночестве?  
Разрывая тянущую пелену молчания, Шерлок вскочил с кресла, иронично кивнул, прощаясь. Майкрофт жадно вглядывался в него снизу вверх, словно стараясь запомнить младшего Холмса таким, как сейчас – дышащим азартом и уверенностью в себе.  
\- Шерлок… - своим обычным высокомерным тоном проговорил он. - Я не хочу приходить на могилу к младшему брату. Пожалуйста, останься в живых.  
\- Не приходи, раз не хочешь. Разрешаю, - направляясь к выходу, слегка отстраненно бросил Холмс-младший.  
\- До скорого, Майкрофт. Не подведи… на этот раз.  
\- Постараюсь, - прошептал Холмс вслед шустрому темному силуэту.  
Опустевшее кресло, еще хранившее живое человеческое тепло, так и осталось у камина. До самых похорон.

 

***  
Черный липкий взгляд ощупывает застывшую как соляной столб фигуру.  
\- Ммм… - тянет Джим долгую согласную, будто перекатывает на языке двухвековой коньяк. – Братики-Холмс играли вместе. Ну, конечно.  
Мориарти с довольным видом усаживается в позу лотоса.  
\- А как тебе моя придумка? – в голосе криминального гения отчетливо слышна детская жажда похвалы. - С кодом из восьми бит?  
Плечи Шерлока немного расслабляются. Устало взъерошив кудри, детектив снова падает в траву. Садится напротив Джима, подтянув колени к подбородку. Молчит. Произнесенное, наконец, слово остается висеть в воздухе непроницаемой ночи.  
\- Гениально.  
***

Иногда Джиму казалось, что вокруг слишком много гениев. Сначала у него был только он сам. О, это было прекрасное время. Его, только его мир восставал из смутных желаний, мокрых снов и полуночных отражений в растрескавшемся зеркале. Паутина из глупых людских амбиций, нечаянных обещаний, мелочной зависти, страха, гнева послушно плелась в его руках.  
Джиму не было одиноко в компании собственных искаженных отражений. Их было много. Они куда-то неслись, хохотали, спорили, скакали, умирали и убивали сами. Ах, Джим, маленький мальчик со старинной фамилией из ирландской глубинки. Джеймс – забавный студент-математик, которого, можно поспорить, ни преподаватели, ни учащиеся позже и не вспомнят. Мстительный, блестящий, неловкий, грациозный – разный до шизофрении. Что стоит стать ненадолго другим человеком, если ты понимаешь и видишь насквозь каждого из них? Джимом из IT? То ли неряшливым геем, то ли мужчиной, который увидел в зажатой девочке Молли женщину? Да запросто. Ричардом Бруком? Смешным сказочником на детском канале? Это только в радость. Джеймсом Мориарти, заставляющим одним брошенным вскользь взглядом забыть умнейшего собеседника собственное имя? …Хотя постойте, это же уже не маска! Или?.. А, не важно.  
Мы, однако, отвлеклись. Гении, да… Гениев неожиданно стало много. Началось все с Томми. Худющий, длинный, как жердь, парнишка из какой-то маленькой страны на востоке Европы был совсем не похож на Джима. Нервный и странно неуверенный в себе, он мог смеяться над какой-то глупостью в сети, а потом вдруг упасть в глубины депрессии, в которой основной мыслью была «Жизнь лишена смысла, а Галуа в моем возрасте уже умер». При чем здесь Галуа, Джим понимать не хотел. Главным в такие моменты было держать Томми подальше от колюще-режущих предметов, а еще от шприцов и героина…

_Тускло мерцает в темноте монструозный ламповый монитор, колышутся грязно-желтые занавески, из-за спинки большого офисного кресла виднеется русая макушка с упрямо торчащим клоком волос. Хозяин макушки растекся по спинке, беззащитно задрав подбородок к потолку. В глазах – расширенные зрачки, и стынут останки невнятных галлюцинаций; дрожь, холодный пот...  
\- Томми, ну, зачем ты опять?..  
\- Я не Томми, - выдыхают губы, а глаза вдруг наполняются слезами бессильной ярости и становятся невозможно голубыми, как небо после летней грозы. – Джим… Ничего не выходит. Я полное ничтожество._

Не выходит у него. Ну, да. У всех бы так не выходило.  
Каким-то парадоксальным образом Джиму нравилось возиться с Томми. Откуда взялась маска доброго друга и такого же, как сам Томми, слегка двинутого хакера, он выяснять не собирался. Вообще к рефлексии криминальный гений не склонен.  
Томми был важной частью его сети. Без него не обходилось ни одна операция, включавшая в себя сражение со специалистами по компьютерной безопасности.  
Был любимой игрушкой – только с Томми, в лучшие его дни, Джим мог просто сесть рядом, за соседний компьютер, и за компанию в шутку надругаться над защитными системами Ватикана. Все остальные хакеры в присутствии страшного босса тут же резко бледнели, глупели, тряслись руками, промахиваясь мимо клавиш и, наконец, заваливали операцию.  
Томми… просто был. 

_\- Что за чушь ты несешь? Современная криптография не…  
\- Молчи! – азартно, пугающе, как-то странно знакомо (потом Джим случайно глянет в зеркало в один из лучших моментов работы над делом клиента и растерянно улыбнется, вызвав бурю непонятных эмоций в мятущейся душе очередного ассистента). – Джиим! Да, это сложно. По сути, получится гигантская аналитическая система. Очень медленная и тупая. Но потенциально…  
Томми вскидывает руку будто бы в салюте, палец устремляется в высоты мысли где-то на потолке, на лице – вдохновение истинного ученого.  
– Потенциально она будет способна взломать любую охранную систему!.. Джим? Ты в порядке?_

Джим был в порядке. Просто получил в тот момент не самое приятное известие и, наверное, принял вид, к которому Томми не привык. А в жизни Джеймса появился еще один гений. Точнее сразу два.  
Почему Холмсов заинтересовал без вести пропавший студент провинциального чешского университета? Ах, да. Заинтересовал он старшего Холмса. Младший просто залез зачем-то в почту брата, нашел тот файл и дополнил его. Предполагаемым направлением, в котором исчез подававший надежды юный наркоман. Скучно было Шерлоку, видите ли. От скуки даже Майкрофту помогать начнешь, не то что по стенам палить. 

***  
Джим резко скучнеет. _Почему? Почему тебе скучно, черт побери?! Когда-то ты приходил в восторг от его восхищения. Прямо как Томми – от твоего._  
\- Ничего особенного, - нудно тянет он себе под нос. – Играть на чужом идиотизме – очевидное решение.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
\- Да. Я вот даже не верил, что это сработает. Каким надо идиотом быть, чтобы поверить в универсальный ключ из пары строк кода?..  
Угрюмо насупившись, Джим встает, глядит на Шерлока сверху вниз.  
\- Да, я помню, что ты не поверил. Но ведь подыграл мне?  
Сыщик медленно поднимает глаза, но не на Джима. Он смотрит в прояснившееся небо. Звезды…  
***

## Casus foederis

_…за два месяца до падения  
15 апреля 2012_

Глупый способ переговоров – через стенку в камерах здания суда. Но другого варианта пока что нет.  
\- Шшшерлок, - свистяще донеслось с той стороны.  
Детектив осторожно шагнул вперед, почти вплотную подойдя к стене.  
\- Джим?  
\- Что ты думаешь о мелких вредителях? – спросил Джим, тоже шагая навстречу.  
Шерлок вздрогнул: так близко прозвучал высокий голос, будто между ними лист рисовой бумаги, а не стена тюремной камеры.  
\- Они мешают. От них нужно избавляться. Хотя некоторые могут быть весьма полезны для науки…  
\- Не завидую твоим домашним животным, - мечтательно прошептал Мориарти. – Как там Джонни-бой?  
Детектив устало провел ладонью по лбу. И правда, как он там? …и скоро ли придет?  
\- Подозреваю, твоим приходится гораздо хуже, - заставил он себя язвительно усмехнуться. – Так что с вредителями?  
\- О! – по ту сторону оживились. – Точно. Грызуны. Надо от них избавляться. Ты прав. Помнишь, я обещал убить тебя?  
Чуть прикрыв глаза, сыщик тихо вздохнул. С точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя последняя фраза звучала не очень лестно для него. Зато и настоящего вопроса они наверняка не услышали.  
\- Конечно, - с холодной вежливой ленцой, словно на светском рауте, отозвался Шерлок. – Услуга за услугу, я полагаю?  
С той стороны раздался нервный смешок на грани слышимости. Шорох, словно кто-то касается стены, желая подобраться ближе, заглянуть в лицо и что-то понять. Шерлок медленно отодвинулся от невидимого собеседника, стараясь, чтобы его движение не было слышно.  
\- Ах… - протянул криминальный гений. – Какая же услуга? Какие могут быть счеты между нами? – теперь настала очередь Шерлока нервно хмыкнуть. – Хотя ты прав, счеты могут быть. Будут. Я буду тебе должен…  
Шерлок нахмурился, покачав головой.  
\- Пока не вижу, в чем твой долг.  
\- А его и нет пока что, - легко заявил Джим. – Он будет, я же сказал. Мой Шерлок меня не разочарует?..  
\- Что тебе нужно? – детектив отошел еще дальше. Слышно было и так. Стена же с падающей на нее тенью решетки и прижавшийся к ней с другой стороны… паук вызывали стойкую тошноту и желание зарыться с головой под одеяло. Чего с Шерлоком не случалось лет с двенадцати.  
\- Потанцуй со мной и позволь мне вести, - выдохнул Джим. – Ты хорошо танцуешь, Шерлок?  
Детектив отпрянул вглубь камеры. Опустился на нары, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Все еще хочешь выжечь мне сердце? – глухо спросил он. – В данный момент не самое оригинальное желание, надо заметить.  
\- Знаю. Тут главное – успеть первым, - оптимистично заявил Джим. – И это не то, что я сказал…  
\- Да, я понял.  
Шерлок решительно вздохнул и спокойным шагом вернулся обратно к месту начала переговоров.  
\- Идет. Поиграем.  
 _

через несколько часов

_  
«Вацлав Лукаш, 1982, Университет Пардубице, Чехия. МХ»  
Шерлок осторожно положил все еще мерцающий открытым текстом сообщения телефон на кофейный столик. Медленно улегся на диван в свою излюбленную позу, сложив руки на груди. Поймал себя на довольной улыбке. Наконец-то, месяцы поисков дали конкретный результат. А вот так просто высланное и с подписью брата смс вызовет эффект гораздо мощнее, чем если бы Шерлок самолично стал гоняться за карманным гением Джима.  
Забавно. Гению преступного мира нужен гений сыска, чтобы защитить гения взлома. Не слишком ли много гениев для этого мира? Шерлок закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в бесконечные коридоры Чертогов. Янтарные. Шерлок не знал, почему именно янтарь. Окаменевшая смола давно погибших деревьев. Отголосок давно прочитанной и забытой книги? Хотя она тоже должна быть здесь...  
 _Защитить?_  
Плывет неясная пока мысль. Шерлок не удивляется. Здесь мысли обретают форму. Могут плыть, лететь, колыхаться. До них можно дотронуться, ощутив тихую дрожь под пальцами, словно касаешься носа замерзшего щенка. Можно попытаться поймать за пестрый хвост. Тогда мысль трепыхается в твердой хватке, и тянет за собой товарок. Не хочет в одиночестве терпеть такое обращение.  
 _Нет, дело не в Вацлаве. Не только в нем. Дело в ключе._  
Шерлок вздохнул, открывая глаза. Джим, так же как и Майкрофт хочет, чтобы о существовании потенциально универсальной программы взлома, никто не знал. Но о ней уже знают. Неприятные люди с серыми лицами. Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул. Действуют втайне от собственных правительств – нескольких правительств. Вынуждены обратиться к частному детективу. Не знают, что это Майкрофт их вынудил. Как именно? О, любимая игра старшего Холмса – разделять и властвовать. Хотя в данном случае он также спасал свою жизнь и репутацию… Редко им доводилось расследовать что-то вместе. Шерлок каждый раз огребал кучу неприятностей. Так и сейчас: ему мешают закончить дело – найти и обезвредить систему. Слишком велика вероятность, что они не отпустят его живым, не те люди. Да… Если придется уйти в тень, Джим, кажется, был бы рад помочь. Мысль вызвала несколько мрачную усмешку.  
Шерлок нахмурился, на миг выпав из своего транса. Его кто-то звал? Ах, Джон...  
\- Шерлок, я сделал чай. Будешь?  
Детектив все также хмуро глядел в потолок, отгоняя отвлекающее царапанье где-то за грудиной. Сантименты или приближающийся инфаркт? Шерлок опять усмехнулся, и золотисто пылающие своды Чертога вновь сомкнулись перед внутренним взором.  
Джон терпеливо постоял на пороге гостиной, но, не дождавшись осмысленной реакции соседа, пожал плечами и вернулся на кухню. Чай-то ждать не будет – остынет, а так хотелось горячего.  
В текущих обстоятельствах первоочередная задача – убедить всех алчущих, что ключа не существует. Мило, но в словах Джима читалась та же цель. Нужно выявить источник утечки и каким-то образом дискредитировать полученную информацию. О чем, видимо, Джим и просил. Интересно, что он придумал…  
Шерлок выдохнул, вскакивая с дивана. Озадаченно огляделся – Джон же только что был тут. Ах, да. Чай! Полы халата героически взметнулись, а их хозяин понесся на кухню со скоростью межконтинентальной ракеты. Кудрявой и очень наглой межконтинентальной ракеты.  
Выхватив кружку из рук задумавшегося Джона, Шерлок со свистом втянул в себя чай. Обиженно сморщил нос, отфыркиваясь.  
\- Горячий, - заявил он, возвращая кружку другу, который лишь невозмутимо хмыкнул. – И вообще, где мой кофе?  
Джон с удовольствием поднес чашку к носу – чай с мятой. Принюхиваться не менее приятно, чем пить. Особенно при наличии поблизости Шерлока, закипавшего от того, что его вопросы игнорируют.  
\- В кофеварке, - наконец, бросил в ответ Джон. – Сам нальешь.  
Шерлок укоризненно глянул на друга, но принялся возиться с кофе самостоятельно.  
\- Завтра пойдешь на слушание? – спросил Джон.  
Детектив покачал головой, не отрывая пристального взгляда от медленно наполнявшейся чашки.  
\- Почему?  
\- А что я там не видел? – хмыкнул Шерлок и добавил, мельком улыбнувшись Джону. – И потом, там же будешь ты. Все мне расскажешь.  
\- Но Шерлок…  
\- О, перестань, Джон! – поморщился детектив, плюхаясь на стул с дымящейся чашкой в руке. – Там все будет предсказуемо и скучно. И ты сам просил меня вести себя потише – вот, пожалуйста. Меня не будет на вынесении приговора самому шумному преступнику последнего десятилетия.  
\- Всего лишь десятилетия? – невольно улыбнулся Джон. – Не боишься страшной мести за такое пренебрежение?  
Детектив посерьезнел, отведя глаза куда-то в сторону, и о чем-то крепко задумался.  
\- Шерлок? – окликнул опять впавшего в мыслительный транс сыщика Джон.  
Тот очнулся, скользнув ничего не выражающим взглядом по лицу друга – он все еще ждал ответа, странно, вопрос-то вроде шутливый был.  
Шерлок снова отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- За пренебрежение – нет.

_В это же время где-то далеко._

\- Замените, - буркнул Вацек куда-то в пустоту.  
Пустота откликнулась хриплым кашлем.  
\- Опять клавиатуру разбил? За что ты так периферию не любишь?  
Вацек промолчал. Угрюмо нахохлился в своем любимом кресле, сжав подлокотники пальцами с разбитыми костяшками. Клавиатура была не виновата, конечно. И очередная кашляющая нянька, которых так любит приставлять к нему Джим, тоже. Виноват только он, Вацек.  
Все еще не получается – алгоритму требуется так много ресурсов, что с дисплея снова укоризненно синеет экран смерти. Раз десятый за сегодняшний очень длинный день. Кажется, в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа… В «царстве Томми», как называл Джим паутину из коридоров и крошечных клетушек, где обитали коллеги Вацека, день длится столько, сколько потребуется. Как в пещере.  
\- Томми, ты есть хочешь?  
\- Я не… - разозлился было Вацек, но вовремя прикусил язык. Простуженная тень называет Вацека Томми, потому что искренне считает, что его так зовут. Он сам выбрал себе это имя… Глупо.  
Убитую клавиатуру убрали из-под носа Вацлава. На ее место опустилась тарелка с какой-то едой. Пахло вкусно, чем-то мясным – суп, наверное. С лапшой. Эта тень любит подавать лапшу. Или, скорее, больше ничего не умеет. Вацек забрался в кресло с ногами, уткнулся в колени носом, пряча лицо. Тесно здесь. А гулять нельзя – Джим запретил. Вацек оттолкнулся босой ступней от стола, кресло с тихим шорохом отъехало в дальний угол, стукнувшись об этажерку со сбитыми полками – скоро отвалится еще одна. Скучно, мрачно, душно… И не сходится. Все должно работать. Давно уже должно.  
\- Томми? – тень невозмутимо торчала возле стола. Синий экран очерчивал силуэт, тихонько освещал фигуру и лицо. Если бы Вацеку было интересно, он бы мог рассмотреть своего надсмотрщика... «Томми, не называй так своих телохранителей, ты заставляешь меня плакать!» - кривлялся, помнится, Джим, когда Вацек попросил убрать этих товарищей.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя есть такой – Вацлав Лукаш? – непринужденно спросила тень, в очередной раз откашлявшись.  
Вацек легонько вздрогнул, но помотал растрепанной головой.  
\- Не помню… Их много. Разных. Все время меняются. И сами куда-то исчезают.  
\- Вооот как… - протянула тень. – Ну, вспомнишь, скажи. Есть к нему пара вопросов.  
Вацлав уже не слушал, широко раскрытые глаза с каким-то пустым выражением уставились в синий экран.  
\- Томми? – растерялся надсмотрщик.  
\- Что? – отстраненно спросил Вацлав, выскакивая из кресла. Подлетел к столу, упал на колени рядом со стоящим на полу системником, поспешно отправил машину на перезагрузку. Процессор трудолюбиво загудел и замигал лампочками.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да-да… - рассеянно бросил хакер, теперь вскочив и нависнув над столом. Уставился в свое отражение в почерневшем экране – жуткое оказалось зрелище. Лихорадочно горящие глаза, всклокоченные соломенные вихры. Неудивительно, что система все время умирает – страшно же.  
\- Ешь давай, - пробурчал нянь, подкатывая кресло обратно к столу под коленки Томми, вынудив его сесть. Тот, кажется, даже не заметил, снова свернувшись в любимом кресле в клубочек и неотрывно пялясь в монитор.  
\- Томми… - в хриплом голосе отчетливо зазвучали угрожающие нотки. Вацлав встрепенулся, усталые глаза теперь умоляюще смотрели на тень.  
\- Я поем, правда, - Вацлав говорил торопливо, руки машинально выдвинули ящик стола и шарили где-то в его бездонных недрах. – Только запишу кое-что…  
Издав победный вопль, хакер извлек на тусклый свет пухлый блокнот с надетой на его кольца ручкой. Каракули на непонятном языке (даже земляки Вацлава не взялись бы их разобрать) упокоились на мятой, будто бы погрызенной странице, и молодой человек захлюпал супом. Аккуратно причем захлюпал – на дисплей брызги не попадали. Вацлав только клавиатуры часто разбивал, а так-то к технике относился бережно.

 

***  
\- Шерлок, я с тобой разговариваю!  
\- Знаю, что со мной. Тут больше не с кем… - Холмс иронично усмехается, все также глядя в небо. Кажется, или здесь оно действительно не такое, как в Лондоне?  
\- Т-ты… - Джим задыхается от внезапного приступа удушающей ярости. – Ты заставил меня сомневаться в Томми. Одной-единственной смс.  
\- Кто такой Томми? – хмыкает Шерлок. – И ты передергиваешь. Сообщение было Майкрофта, перехватили его твои люди самостоятельно, интерпретировали тоже. И сомневаться, насколько я помню, начали они, а не ты. Я же сказал – берешь себе всяких идиотов. За редким исключением.  
Сыщик поднимается на ноги, так что Джим теперь не может смотреть на него сверху вниз. Сладко потягиваясь, Шерлок плетется по поляне, влажная темнота меж сосен небольшого леска шуршит, жужжит и стрекочет. Ночи здесь на диво шумные и живые.  
***

_16 апреля 2012_

Лестница за спиной Шерлока снова заскрипела, но теперь уже шаги неприятного гостя удалялись. В руке Холмс, застыв, держал измученное Джимом яблоко. Круглый бок бордово блестел, а три буквы издевательски ухмылялись. Железо в фрукте уже начало окисляться – хороший был, полезный.  
Почему Джим еще вчера говорил о долге в будущем времени, а сегодня в настоящем? Что изменилось?..  
Во-первых, тон, решил Шерлок. Тогда речь шла явно в более… дружеском ключе, если можно вообще говорить о дружбе с Джимом. Желание отплатить услугой за услугу. А сегодня что? Больше смахивает на жажду мести. Так быстро Шерлок успел насолить Джиму, что даже не заметил.  
Первый такт Кармины Бураны вырвался из телефона, ударив наотмашь по натянутым нервам. Шерлок усмехнулся. А вот и наше «во-вторых». Те, для кого устроил спектакль Джим, а Шерлок подыграл. Роль ведомого непривычна, но, кажется, дается. Какой же смысл во фразу «я тебе должен» вложил Джим для них? Детектив неторопливо сходил на кухню, бросил яблоко в мусорное ведро. Он любил первый номер Кармины Бураны - музыка в нем звучала огромной и вечной стихией. Холодной, как океан. Так что Шерлок не спешил брать трубку. Пусть хор поет о неумолимости рока. Те, кто звонят, подождут.  
Наконец, детектив поднес телефон к уху.  
\- Слушаю, Холмс… да, очевидно, ваш источник информации ошибся… Я с самого начала вас предупредил, что след может быть пустышкой. Нет, ключ наверняка представляет собой очень компактную программу. Вы сами видели материалы следствия – у Мориарти с собой не было ничего, кроме телефона… Мне нужно время… Как минимум, четыре месяца… Хорошо, сойдемся на двух с половиной. Всего наилучшего… сэр.  
Телефон полетел в кресло, а Шерлок едва удержался, чтобы не запрыгать по комнате от радости, как в детстве. Теперь совершенно ясно, чего хочет Джим. Поможем, и своего не упустим!  
О, Боже… Волна кипучей энергии распирала Шерлока. Какое блаженство! Настоящая игра. Настоящий противник.  
Взгляд Шерлока упал на чашку с недопитым Джимом чаем, и интенсивность испытываемых положительных эмоций чуть снизилась. Пить чай с заклятым врагом – очень по-британски. Но после таких переговоров остается только засунуть этот сервиз на дальнюю полку шкафа, и не прикасаться к нему больше никогда. Воздушный костяной фарфор словно пропитался липкой ложью глупых слов.  
Шерлок сложил посуду на поднос и унес сервиз на кухню, сразу же сполоснув чашки и вылив чай из заварника. Скоро придет Джон. Он заслуживает другого чая, в любимых теплых кружках, со знакомыми до мелочей трещинками на донышке. Со свежим молоком и печеньем миссис Хадсон. Шерлок тепло улыбнулся, услышав, как в замке повернулся ключ. Ключ, а не отмычка. Домой пришел друг.

***  
Сосны в этих краях какие-то несуразные. Кажется, хотят вырасти стройными, а не получается. Ветер не слишком сильный, но упорный и дует непрерывно – вот и корежит гордые стволы. Кроны смыкаются над головой, и чувствуешь себя героем старинной немецкой сказки. Шерлок, устало перешагивая корни, бредет по прелой траве. Цепкие пальцы хватают его за плечо, резко разворачивают, и сыщик оказывается прижатым спиной к липкому от смолы дереву.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, через что он прошел? – запавшие глаза без выражения шарят по лицу Шерлока.  
\- Я – да. Насчет тебя не уверен.  
Шерлок не пытается вывернуться из захвата, хотя Джим не очень-то старательно его удерживает. Два взгляда – стальной и смоляной – встречаются, и воздух между ними дрожит, словно между парой только что коснувшихся друг друга рапир.  
***

## На стороне демонов

_…за две недели до падения  
1 июня 2012_

Джим в одиночестве сидел в своем кабинете, спрятавшись за спинкой гигантского кресла. Ему совсем не нравилось происходящее… Неладно что-то в королевстве Джима в последнее время.  
То есть неладно было, еще когда у него в хозяйстве завелась особо удачливая крыса. И зерно с успехом таскала, и оставалась незамеченной. Спасибо Холмсам: теперь информация предателя обесценилась, но опасность, что кто-то не поверит слишком шумной лжи, по-прежнему сохраняла актуальность. Блеф он и есть блеф – рано или поздно придется открывать карты.  
Джим уже постепенно готовил следующий акт спектакля с Шерлоком в главной роли. Игра должна была получиться веселой и заканчиваться показательным «убийством» Шерлока и Джима, которое бы убедило всех вокруг, что ключа никогда и не существовало. В процессе еще и уничтожалась репутация сыщика – но это Джима тоже вполне устраивало. Холмс переживет и еще спасибо скажет. Ему же так надоели папарацци и странные люди, заигравшиеся в агентов 007, а к мертвому сыщику вопросов нет.  
Вот только что все это значило? Джим старался не вспоминать, как еще в ночь перед заключительным слушанием ему пришло сообщение от очередного ассистента. Видите ли, в переписке Холмсов мелькнуло интересное имя. Уже спросили Томми, знает ли он такого – молчит. Вроде что-то скрывает. Вы уверены в нем, шеф? Конечно, Джим был уверен! Успокоить людей было легко, но… Интуиция невнятно бурчала, что случившееся – очень и очень плохо. Мориарти привык доверять инстинкту не меньше, чем разуму. Умом он не понимал, чем же может повредить минутное сомнение в честности хакера, однако убедился в том, когда вернулся к делам. С Томми происходило что-то неправильное.  
Джим тогда пришел навестить своего хакера. Сразу же, как вернулся со свидания с Шерлоком. Томми работал как обычно, даже лучше. Катался на своем кресле по всему кабинету, сшибая горшки с фикусами (и кто их сюда притаскивает?), и увлеченно вещал что-то непонятное, но вроде бы обещающее прорыв. Джим терпеливо выслушал, вставил пару замечаний, судя по довольному виду гения, дельных и собрался уже уходить, как вдруг Томми резко остановил свое движение, затормозив босой пяткой по дырявому линолеуму. Поднялся с кресла, сомнамбулически подошел к окну. Двумя пальцами раздвинул жалюзи. Светлые до бесцветности глаза, сощурившись, ловили слабые солнечные лучи.  
\- Томми, все в порядке?  
 _Мое имя! Мое! Верните мне его!! Или нет. Его нету больше. А кто есть? Кого нет?.. Тесно здесь…_  
\- Да, Джим, - из голоса куда-то пропали все краски, так же как из глаз. – Найди крота поскорее, пожалуйста. И сделай так, чтобы меня больше не спрашивали о Вацлаве Лукаше в третьем лице.  
\- То есть если тебе скажут что-то вроде «Я Вацлав Лукаш!» - ничего будет? – попытался тогда неуклюже пошутить Джим.  
Томми никак не отреагировал, продолжая глядеть в окно пустыми глазами. Хотя нет. Что-то в этих глазах все же было. Это что-то порой глядело и с лица Джима. Откуда-то из самых черных глубин души, или того, что у него было вместо души.  
\- Извини, - выдавил из себя, наконец, Джим, оправившись от неожиданности. – Конечно. Тебя больше не побеспокоят.  
Джим сдержал обещание. Он продолжил искать крысу, действуя теперь еще более осторожно. Шерлок тоже внял его просьбе и подкидывал информацию со своей стороны – но предатель оказался замечательно неуловимым. Джим даже начинал гордиться им. Вот насколько хороши его люди!  
Крыс был не главной проблемой Джима. Поисками занимались надежные люди. Что волновало Джима прямо сейчас – срыв уже пятой операции, которая одновременно являлась полевыми проверками системы Томми. Хакер совершил чудо. Никем не понятое, но оцененное Джимом.  
Пока система не могла открывать абсолютно любой тип защиты, но часть – умела. То есть должна была уметь. Ей не давали, как будто угадывали каждую новую цель заранее и успевали подготовиться. Или будто у них был универсальный замок, в противовес универсальному ключу. Ладно бы просто не давали – так ведь еще и снова и снова успевали определить местонахождение точки запуска. Хорошо, что Томми ни на одном не присутствовал лично.  
Джим заботился о безопасности своего лучшего сотрудника. …Возможно, не самым популярным способом. Но Джим рассчитывал на замечательную особенность внимания Томми – тот замечал только лишь то, что было ему интересно. Вряд ли помешанный на своем детище хакер обнаружил усилившуюся изолированность своих владений.  
Джим скорчил рожу зеленой надписи «мене» на арамейском, которую сам давным-давно нарисовал на стене прямо за своим рабочим местом, так что огромная спинка кресла скрывала ее. Теперь каждый раз, когда ему приходила охота покрутиться в кресле, древняя мера веса укоризненно пялилась. И зачем именно она? Тряхнув головой, Джим развернулся обратно к столу. Надо бы наведаться к Томми. Как там у него дела, интересно?  
В прошлый раз они шли не слишком хорошо. Джим встал с кресла и вальяжно направился к двери, анализируя всплывшие воспоминания.

Томми как обычно сидел в своем любимом офисном кресле, свернувшись в какую-то немыслимую загогулину. Абсолютно пустое, как стишок пятиклассницы, лицо освещалось мертвенным сиянием монитора, придавая ему сходство с застывшими профилями древнеримских деятелей. Джим плюхнулся на диванчик в углу, с любопытством оглядывая обстановку. Томми, конечно, товарищ непритязательный, но уровень захламленности давно превысил привычную отметку «я не привык прибираться, но не буду мешать людям, которые сделают это за меня». Стол завален бумагой, исчерканной нервными каракулями. Под потолком зависла серая завеса сигаретного дыма, у этажерки в углу отвалились все полки, и журналы с книгами устилали ровным слоем пол вокруг нее. Причем, были они в ужасном состоянии: очевидно, Томми не изменял любимому маршруту и катался в кресле прямо по ним. Дырок в линолеуме прибавилось – хакер почему-то часто промахивался мимо пепельницы, хотя она стояла прямо у него перед носом.  
\- Эм… - решился подать голос Джим. – Томми, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
\- Ага… - отозвался Томми, по-прежнему разглядывая свой богатый внутренний мир, и не соизволяя обратить внимание на внешний.  
\- Ты извини, пришлось несколько усилить меры безопасности. Тебе нельзя выходить из твоих комнат. Ну, ребята должны были тебе сказать…  
Томми никак не реагировал, и Джим добавил немного раздраженно:  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
 _Коридоры. Длинные. Серые. Скучные. И двери. Одинаковые. Они у Вацека были еще месяц назад, и Вацек их ненавидел. Сейчас у него нет даже их. Ну, и пусть. Все равно было недостаточно. Ему хотелось на крышу. Там – ветер. Леденящий. Свистящий. Распахивающий мир навстречу. Там нет замков. Совсем нет._  
Томми молчал еще с полминуты так, что Джим успел даже слегка разозлиться и открыть рот, чтобы наорать на коллегу, но хакер вдруг встрепенулся, перевел все еще пустой взор на босса и заторможено кивнул.  
\- Я все понимаю.  
Джим хмуро разглядывал обращенную к нему маску без капли смысла в чертах лица и собрался сказать что-то в меру язвительное – так хотелось расшевелить Томми, но тут взгляд Вацлава потеплел, стал даже просительным.  
\- А можно мне гулять на крышу? Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- На крышу?.. – Джим слегка опешил, кажется, впервые в жизни не зная, что ответить.  
Некоторых людей он не мог просчитать полностью, как ни старался. Томми был одним из них. До сих пор Джима это порой неприятно удивляло. Иногда, впрочем, бывало забавно, но сейчас – точно неприятно. Как говорится, идею, однажды посеянную в мозгу, окончательно уничтожить нельзя. Треклятый Холмс! Джим нет-нет, да и ловил себя на мысли, что Томми-то было поначалу проще всех продать информацию. Тем более, он единственный, кто ее понимал и мог внятно объяснить.  
Джим знал, что это был совершенно точно не Томми…  
Не Томми, дверь в глазах которого, прятавшая прежнего веселого хакера, только что опять захлопнулась.  
 _Все перестали верить Вацеку. Говорили, что он обманщик. Встречаясь в обед в курилке, выплевывали в воздух отравленный искрящийся дым и такие же пепельные лживые слова. Глупцы. Просто они не понимали его работу. Не понимали, и обижались. Только Джим его понимал и верил ему… Верил же?! Правда ведь?!!_  
Томми отвернулся от Джима, вернув лицу мертвое выражение.  
\- Ладно, забудь. Спасибо за заботу.  
Джим растерялся – он явно только что сделал что-то не так, но что?  
\- Томми, послушай, - попытался он исправить положение, заговорив максимально теплым тоном, на какой только был способен. – Сейчас просто нужно немножко потерпеть… Когда мы найдем нашу утечку, а ты закончишь работу, можно будет делать все, что угодно. Гулять по крышам, палить по воробьям. Да хоть грабить Тауэр!  
Томми тряхнул головой, соглашаясь.  
\- Тауэр ты уже грабил… Лучше Букингем.  
\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся Джим. – С твоей системой можно будет грабить все, что угодно. Замков не останется.  
Вацлав отрешенно кивнул. Мориарти заметил мелькнувшую на какую-то долю секунды гримасу страдания на лице Томми и удивленно поднял брови. Да что с ним такое происходит?  
\- Не останется… Спасибо, Джим.  
Томми мельком улыбнулся, теперь уже внимательно и живо вглядевшись в экран. Мысль, видимо, потекла в нужное русло.

Отогнав воспоминание, Джим задумчиво продолжал топать по лестнице вниз в каморку к своему хакеру. Томми очевидно опять плыл по волнам депрессии, и делал это последние полтора месяца. Помочь ему никак не удавалось, да Джим и не знал, как. Обычно Томми справлялся: ему помогал новый виток исследования, второе дыхание, антидепрессанты – да мало ли, что еще…  
Сейчас молодой чех работал, как проклятый, мысль никуда не убегала, и система грозилась быть законченной очень скоро. В общем-то, какая разница, махнул рукой Джим, приближаясь к знакомой двери. Работа делается, а все остальное – решаемо.  
Кивнув телохранителю, застывшему тенью возле двери, Джим вошел в комнату. Постоял словно бы в задумчивости на пороге и снова вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
\- Энтони, верно? – обратился он к телохранителю, и, не дождавшись подтверждения, преувеличенно спокойно сказал: - Ты не внутри, потому что он тебя выставил.  
Энтони (а может и Майк) кивнул.  
\- А в чем дело, шеф?  
Джим покачал головой, знаком велел оставаться на месте и снова прошел в кабинет.  
Бледные сумерки и отсутствие искусственного освещения мешали рассмотреть картину в деталях, но Джим видел достаточно, чтобы понять все с первого взгляда. Томми в комнате не было. Был откатившийся к центру комнаты шприц – выпал из ослабевшей от подступающей галлюцинации руки. Жгут, сорванный с предплечья, повис на подлокотнике потрепанного офисного кресла задушенной гадюкой. Изломанное предсмертной судорогой тело сползло с сиденья, беззащитно упершись макушкой в изгиб спинки. Пальцы все еще хватались за ворот футболки, словно в попытках избавиться от удушья.  
Пытаясь подавить иррациональный страх потревожить необычную тишину комнаты, Мориарти почти на цыпочках подошел к столу, вперившись взглядом в кучей сваленные на нем бумаги. В сторону еще теплого трупа он не смотрел – спасать там уже было некого. Джим доверял своему Томми, и его Томми не мог просто взять и уйти. Должно быть что-то.  
«Чем-то» оказался обычный белый листок бумаги. С одной его стороны развязно скалился трехголовый дракон с огромным брюхом. Он зачем-то топтался на собственных сокровищах и тянул крошечные крылья в стороны, пытаясь взлететь. Судя по морде, ему не очень-то и хотелось.  
С другой было то, что искал Джим. Записка Томми. Написана на его родном языке. Чешский Джим знал. Давно его выучил – забавная страна, и народ забавный.  
«Привет, Джим.  
Первое, что скажу: тебя наверняка больше всего сейчас интересует система. Так вот, она заработала. Замков у тебя не осталось. Поздравляю. Мне не удалось точно решить задачку – еще бы мне удалось... Но система может открыть почти любой замок. Если он, конечно, не деревянный или там, навесной. Здорово, я сделал отвертку Доктора! Ты смотрел Доктора в детстве, да? А я нет… Ну, не суть. Ломает твоя новая отмычка почти любую защиту – но с очень маленькой скоростью. В общем, разберешься, ты умный. Команды для нее зашифрованы в том же куске кода, который уволок неизвестный крыс. Было лень и некогда придумывать принципиально новое, но с этим ты тоже справишься.  
Да, вот еще что… Скорее всего, наши операции проваливались, из-за того, что кто-то расшифровал часть кода и смог его правильно понять. Ты наверняка выяснишь, у кого достало для этого ума.  
Что там еще в записках пишут? Объясняют причины, просят никого не винить?.. Или наоборот просят прощения?..  
О, точно. Извини меня… А хотя нет, глупо. Не надо меня извинять. Ты не умеешь. Но мне, правда, жаль, что так вышло. Я больше не мог быть тут. То есть не тут. Просто – быть не мог. Совсем. Я устал. Здесь слишком много… всего. И в то же время слишком мало. Не могу объяснить, чтобы ты понял. Я сам не понимаю.  
До свидания, Джим. Надеюсь, встретимся в аду, дружище. Где же еще?.. =)»  
Смайлик после многоточия делал письмо Томми каким-то ненастоящим. Или наоборот чересчур живым – будто он просто ушел погулять куда-нибудь, куда давно хотел, и они даже договаривались об отлучке. На крышу, например. Здесь Томми хотел закончить свою записку поначалу, но позже отчего-то изменил решение. Чуть ниже был выведен постскриптум. Строки в нем ползли, а буквы перетекали одна в другую со страшным усилием, словно пальцы не слушались и вдавливали ручку в листок до треска.  
«Это был не я… Джим, слышишь? Поверишь? Все равно виноват, я должен был следить за ними, но не смог. У тебя теперь получится лучше. Не буду путаться под ногами.  
Ветер ближе. Так близко. Хвоей пахнет. Мало времени...  
Знаю, ты закончишь дело. Верю в те…»  
Джим обнаружил себя комкающим несчастный листок. Морда с рисунка скалилась теперь страдальчески. Глубоко вздохнув, Джим убрал комок в карман и поднял взгляд на то, что когда-то было Томми. Какой-то час назад он еще был тут. Все просто. Томми теперь нет. Джим поймал себя на жгучем до кровавой пелены желании разбить что-нибудь неимоверно ценное, или придушить кого-нибудь голыми руками. Только оно не рвалось наружу, а оставалось гудеть угрожающим штормом где-то внутри – нетипично для гения криминального мира. Не хотелось тратить силы понапрасну? А на что их можно сейчас потратить?  
Джим призадумался, медленно направляясь к выходу. Что-то тут было важное – в записке. Но почему-то в мозгу плыл малиновый туман, мешавший видеть.  
\- Тело вынести, ничего больше не трогать, после комнату опечатать, никого не пускать, - буднично приказал Джим охраннику, встретившему босса слегка ошарашенным взором. Что он такое углядел непонятное на физиономии шефа, интересно?  
Телефон пиликнул принятым сообщением.  
«Нашел. Твой крот рыжий, любит грызть семечки. Не благодари. ШХ»  
Вот оно. Несчастный пластик хрустнул, зажатый в кольце побелевших пальцев.  
«Не надейся уйти без благодарности. Я тебе должен, сладкий. JM»  
Какой ум еще был настолько блестящ, чтобы добыть шифр, расколоть его, понять и правильно использовать?! О, Холмс заслуживал самого лучшего. Нельзя теперь быть застреленным неизвестным снайпером посреди центральной улицы человеку, который вынудил Джима довести Томми до смертельной дозы. Опоздать так удачно… Да невозможно поверить, что это случайность.  
Джим взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь взлететь, и легко побежал по коридору, а потом по лестнице к себе в кабинет, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. План сложился. План был прекрасен. Убийство это скучно. Спасибо тебе, Томми… Вацлав. Во втором лице можно же, да? 

***  
Джим отпускает Шерлока и отступает на шаг, чуть не запнувшись о выступающий корень сосны. Детектив молча отлипает от дерева, отворачивается и уходит дальше в темноту, чуть разбавленную редкими сияющими точками светлячков. Стрекотание, шуршание и шелест ночных жителей небольшого леса становится невыносимым. Шерлоку кажется, что беспрерывный шум проник куда-то под черепную коробку, шебуршит там, путает мысли и сбивает дыхание. Он не хочет помнить, не хочет ничего знать, и говорить со страшным человеком больше не хочет.  
Джим идет следом. Всегда идет. И слышит, в отличие от сыщика, лишь тишину. Звуки жизни... Нет их. Есть только силуэт уходящего врага, который почему-то никак нельзя потерять из виду.  
***

## На стороне ангелов

_…за неделю до падения  
7 июня 2012_

\- Шерлок, ты где? – прошептал Джон, перешагивая через порог просторной комнаты. Сейчас за окном стемнело, и кто бы тут не сидел, таращась дико сияющими очами по углам, свет он (они?) не зажигали.  
\- Тссс! – шикнули на Джона знакомым баритоном откуда-то из-за рояля. – Я тут. Иди сюда, только медленно, не делай резких движений.  
Джон недоуменно пожал плечами. Дождавшись, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, он осторожно направился на голос. Насколько он помнил, эта комната называлась зеленой гостиной, хотя ничего зеленого в отделке ее уже не осталось. Оформленная в пастельных тонах, при свете она навевала воспоминания о милых пастушках в розовых, всегда почему-то чистых, платьицах и симпатичных овечках с идеально лежащими кудряшками, перехваченными шелковыми ленточками. Сейчас же тут было темно и почти уютно, если бы не пара мерцавших потусторонним светом точек и глухое рычание в углу. Еще одна пара глаз, тоже горевших, но по вполне земным причинам – от света фонарей за окном и внутреннего азарта – следила теперь за Джоном из-под белого рояля с гнутыми ножками и принадлежала Шерлоку.  
Когда Джон подошел к скукожившемуся силуэту в углу, нечто схватило его за рукав и потянуло вниз.  
\- Садись давай, - прошептал Шерлок заупиравшемуся от неожиданности другу. – Ты принес, что я просил?..  
\- Да, - также шепотом ответил Джон, присаживаясь на корточки рядом. – Ты что, в пальто? Тебе не жарко?  
\- Я в засаде, - подробно объяснил ситуацию Шерлок. – Ну, так где?..  
Джон хмыкнул, вкладывая в протянутую ладонь мягкий пакет.  
\- Бесполезно спрашивать, зачем тебе понадобилась пара плотных перчаток? Там, кстати, не перчатки, а пекарные рукавицы. Надеюсь, подойдут…  
\- Прекрасно! – восхитился Шерлок. – То, что нужно. Значит так, я отвлеку Касси, а ты хватай объект.  
\- Эээ… - протянул недоумевающий Джон.  
Сыщик извлек из пакета огромные варежки, натянул их на руки и решительно встал во весь рост. Рычание в углу стало явственней. Метнувшись к двери, Шерлок щелкнул выключателем. Мягкий, будто в кукольном домике, свет залил комнату. Джон опять почти услышал блеяние лубочных овечек, но дальнейшее развитие событий прогнало этот слегка тошнотворный образ.  
В углу, противоположном роялю, в корзинке в мелкий цветочек, возлежала чистокровная тайская кошка. Возлежала и злилась на пришельцев. Шерлок стремительно подлетел к корзинке и, не обращая внимания на предупреждающее шипение, схватил кошку варежками. Та заорала густым грудным басом, отчаянно вцепившись в рукав сыщика.  
\- Джон, быстрее!  
Доктор бросился к другу, склонился над корзинкой. Оттуда на Джона беспомощно пищали два белых котенка, еще даже не открывших глаза. В общем, теперь он готов был признать, что повод для агрессии у тайки существенный. Внимательно оглядев корзину, Джон заметил матово блестевшую бусину, которую любовно облизывал один из котят. Осторожно взялся за нее и потянул, стараясь не потревожить малышей. Следом за одной бусиной показалась довольно длинная нитка речного жемчуга. Котята мявкнули неожиданно громко – расставаться с нею они почему-то не желали, – и Шерлок зашипел в ответ. Джон удивленно обернулся: кошка теперь висела на варежке детектива, умудрившись прокусить ее насквозь.  
\- Это нелогичная кошка! – морщась от боли, заявил Шерлок. – Детенышей-то трогаешь ты!  
\- Зато ты держишь ее – очень логично, - фыркнул Джон, отходя к двери. – Просто опусти варежку в корзинку и беги сюда.  
\- Легко сказать…  
Сыщик перестал тщетно пытаться отодрать от себя шипящий комок меха, последовав совету Джона. Варежка вместе с разъяренной кошкой упала в корзину. Друзья выскочили за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой. Из комнаты до них донесся ликующий мяв – Касси праздновала победу над нехорошими захватчиками.  
Детектив устало привалился к стене, тяжко вздохнув.  
\- Ну, вот. Дело закрыто. А шуму-то было… Где объект?  
Джон протянул другу добытую кровью и потом драгоценность, честно пытаясь подавить смех. Шерлок подозрительно покосился на Джона. Не выдержав, друзья фыркнули и рассмеялись, вызвав возмущение пушистой Кассандры.  
После торжественного вручения благодарно и чуть смущенно охавшей клиентке ее пропажи детективы отправились домой. Там Джон усадил Шерлока на стул в кухне, потребовав не вертеться и дать ему обработать укусы и царапины.  
\- Так ты объяснишь, что это было? – спросил Джон, деловито роясь в аптечке.  
Шерлок страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ну, ты же все видел. Жена французского посла потеряла бабушкин подарок…  
\- Да-да, - перебил его Джон. – Это я помню. Пропала нитка речного жемчуга из запертой шкатулки. Следов взлома не обнаружено. Обшарили весь дом, допросили прислугу, но так ничего и не нашли.  
\- Да, все верно. Весь дом. Почти весь.  
Шерлок недовольно глянул на пузырек перекиси водорода, что наконец-то отыскал Джон.  
\- Еще они не обратили никакого внимания на маленькую племянницу посла, и очень зря. Дети не пьют, не принимают наркотиков, а значит, являются свидетелями понадежнее некоторых взрослых. Кроме того, даже если они сделают какую-нибудь глупость, то ненарочно и всегда хотят исправиться.  
Брови Джона поднимались все выше, пока Шерлок произносил эту тираду. Тон его был самый обычный – высокомерный и холодный – но содержание…  
\- Что я слышу… Ты любишь детей, Шерлок?..  
Детектив пренебрежительно фыркнул, не удостоив друга ответом.  
\- Так вот, я поговорил с Жаклин, и она была очень расстроена своей шалостью, а более – ее последствиями. Играть ниткой жемчуга с кошкой – странное развлечение, но почему нет…  
\- С кошкой? – изумился Джон, принимаясь за обработку боевых ран сыщика. – Вот с этой злобной сиамкой?  
Шерлок зашипел сквозь зубы почище Касси, пережидая экзекуцию.  
\- Она не сиамская, Джон, - буркнул он, наконец, - тайская. Хотя лет двести назад именно ее назвали бы сиамской. Кроме того, еще два дня назад она не была злой. Наоборот, тайки – игривые и добрые кошки.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Джон, убирая перекись обратно в аптечку, - а после рождения котят Кассандра перестала подпускать к себе людей. И, конечно же, в корзинке кошки никто бы не подумал искать драгоценность.  
\- …Тем более, в корзинке очень злой кошки.  
Голос детектива доносился уже из гостиной: пока Джон отвернулся, излеченный сыщик успел сбежать на диван и теперь сидел там, уткнувшись в ноутбук.  
\- Сделать тебе кофе? – прокричал Джон с кухни.  
Ответом ему были легкие шаги вниз по лестнице и тихое хлопанье входной двери.

Шерлок получил сообщение, которое поставило на место некоторые кусочки мозаики: причины неожиданного затишья со стороны Джима в последнюю неделю и въезд новых соседей с привычками профессиональных снайперов – стали более ясны. Потому, несмотря на поздний час и навалившуюся после окончания расследования усталость, сыщик выбежал в ночь, чтобы получить дополнительное подтверждение своим догадкам.  
Телефон запищал звуком принятой смс. Джон. Забеспокоился, почему детектив вдруг сорвался с места. Шерлок не захотел лгать другу и не стал пока отвечать. Все равно придется что-то придумать, конечно, но лучше отложить неприятное на потом. Не нужно Джону знать, что происходит. Не нужно и смертельно опасно.  
Чуть притормозив рядом с одетым в нечто потрепанное и разномастное молодым человеком с мудрой вечностью в глазах, Шерлок сунул в протянутую ладонь банкноту в пятьдесят фунтов и вложенную в нее записку, развернулся и направился домой самой длинной дорогой. Путь занял примерно час, на исходе которого Холмс получил ответ на свой вопрос – из рук другого бездомного, но с таким же сфинксоподобным выражением лица.  
Неделю назад, где-то через четыре часа после того, как Шерлок отправил результат своего расследования Джиму, в Темзу сбросили нечто в мешке, по форме напоминавшее человеческое тело. Нечто еще было живым, но гораздо более тяжелым, чем привыкло. Джим в некоторых вещах предпочитал стандартный, даже классический подход: предателей нужно топить, предварительно закатав какую-нибудь часть тела в цемент. Еще один мешок в тот же день показался рядом с заброшенным цехом целлюлозного комбината. Содержимое его не шевелилось, будучи явно мертвым, но носильщики обращались с ним гораздо бережнее, чем с несчастным, утопшим в реке. …Благодаря этому обитавший неподалеку член сети бездомных и запомнил тот случай. Подобное происходило там с завидной регулярностью – старые печи для сжигания отходов все еще хорошо работали, отчего бы их не использовать? – однако очень редко могильщики вели себя, будто действительно хоронят человека. Слёз никто не лил, конечно, но атмосфера… В общем, Шерлоку повезло с осведомителями – смотрели они внимательно, и рассказывали красочно.  
Сыщик задумчиво застыл посреди абсолютно пустой Бейкер-стрит. Достал из кармана телефон, отправив сообщение, и, развернувшись на пятках, огляделся кругом. Удивительное дело – только-только перевалило заполночь, а на одной из центральных улиц глухо и почти безлюдно. Прогнав чувство, похожее на кусок колкого льда, свернувшийся где-то в районе диафрагмы, Шерлок поспешил вернуться домой. Не сняв пальто, взлетел вверх по ступенькам.  
\- О, пришел… - Джон с облегчением улыбался, встречая соседа на пороге кухни с дымящейся чашкой в руках, но Шерлок не видел его лица – только красную точку прицела на лбу друга.  
Не дав себе ни секунды на размышления, сыщик выключил свет в гостиной и в прыжке бросился к Джону, встал к нему лицом, заслонив от окна. Шерлок внутренне скривился от иррациональности ощущения: затылок невыносимо жгло – будто бы луч слабенького лазера был способен греть на таком большом расстоянии.  
Слава богу, Джон не испугался, только удивился очень, но с места не двинулся.  
\- Шерлок, ты чего? – спросил он, с любопытством разглядывая соседа.  
Тот, наконец, сумел опустить глаза, посмотрев на друга, светло ему улыбнулся и приказал:  
\- Постой так. Не шевелись.  
Джон замер, усмехаясь.  
\- А чай мне можно допить?  
Сыщик осторожно развернулся к окну, скорее чувствуя, чем в действительности видя, как прицел опустился, и, теперь уже был направлен в сердце ему, Шерлоку.  
\- Да, конечно, - сказал он, безразлично махнув рукой. – Главное, с места не сходи.  
Джон снова хмыкнул, окончательно успокаиваясь и прихлебывая из кружки. Шерлок под присмотром и ведет себя как обычно безумно – очевидно, очередной эксперимент – а значит, все в порядке.  
Детектив же молча пересек насквозь гостиную, залитую сейчас лишь мертвым светом полной луны. Прошел строго по прямой к окну, по пути даже сдвинув ногой столик, чтобы не сойти с невидимой черты, и не пустить Джона под прицел. Существовало, по крайней мере, две организации, которые могли поступать подобным образом, и обеим сыщик нужен живым и послушным. Это начинало надоедать…  
Вплотную подойдя к окну, Шерлок нашел взглядом другое, в доме на противоположной стороне улицы, из которого, предположительно целились. Серые глаза, в свете луны казавшиеся почти бесцветными, презрительно прищурились. Алая точка поползла вверх по пальто, вильнула по лицу, погладив кудри, да исчезла – невидимый снайпер собирал винтовку. Шерлок медленно выдохнул, пережидая гул в ушах. Забавно, он даже не заметил, что всю эту долгую минуту не дышал.  
Детектив в глубокой задумчивости отвернулся от окна, уставившись на свою длинную тень, заканчивавшуюся прямо у Джона под ногами.  
\- Эм… Шерлок? – подал голос Джон. – Все в порядке?  
Тот вздрогнул и поднял нечитаемый взгляд на друга.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне можно уже уйти? Спать хочется…  
Лицо Шерлока разгладилось, и он снова радостно улыбался, отвечая:  
\- Ах, да. Извини, Джон. Конечно. Спасибо, ты очень помог.  
\- Расскажешь потом, в чем там соль, ладно? Сил никаких нет уже… – попросил Уотсон и устало побрел к себе.  
\- Разумеется. Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
Шерлок стоял, глядя невидящими глазами в серебряную из-за луны темноту комнаты, и слушал удаляющиеся шаги по скрипучей лестнице наверх. _Извини, Джон… Ты слишком часто стал просить прощения, Шерлок Холмс. Догадываешься, за что?_ Шорох захлопнувшейся двери наверху словно распрямил какую-то пружину внутри сыщика. Развернуться, задергивая шторы. Пара резких, ломких шагов до ближайшей опоры. Вцепиться в спинку кресла – не пафосный жест, но настоятельная необходимость. Иначе… иначе подведут неверные суставы, а Шерлок Холмс никогда в жизни не стоял на коленях!  
Телефон зазвонил, и Шерлок перевел дыхание. Глупый транспорт перестало трясти от пережитого смертного страха – не время сейчас.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, какого дьявола вы творите? – тихо спросил Шерлок собеседника, проигнорировав его приветствие.  
\- Просто напоминание, мистер Холмс, - механический голос. Скука. – Надеюсь, вы все еще держите в голове наш договор и знаете, что если вы его нарушите, хоть слово скажете своему соседу, брату, да хоть бездомному, которых вы так любите… - человек сделал паузу, втягивая носом воздух, и Шерлок машинально отметил вероятный объем его легких, – обманете нас хоть в чем-то – вашим ближайшим людям снесут головы эти замечательные люди с оружием.  
\- Вы себя ведете, как русский мафиози, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Причем не сам по себе, а из американских фильмов про них. Вы правда думаете, что я не запомнил ваши слова с первого раза? И надеюсь, сами вы тоже помните… Если с их голов хоть волос упадет по вашей вине, помощи вы не дождетесь.  
\- Мистер Холмс… - человек издевательски ухмылялся. – Надеюсь, также у вас есть объяснение полученным нами данным.  
Шерлок вдохнул и выдохнул, медленно дошел до дивана. Прямо в пальто прилег, упершись макушкой в подлокотник.  
\- Конечно. Вы идиоты, - наконец произнес он ледяным тоном.  
\- Разовьете мысль? – оживились на том конце провода.  
\- Вы получили эти данные, только потому что Мориарти того хотел. Он играет с вами, а вы позволяете ему вести счет, - раздельно проговорил Шерлок, едва сдерживая облегченный вздох. Кто же знал, что единственная произнесенная вслух фраза, не содержащая ни капли лжи, может вызывать такой выброс эндорфинов?  
\- Хотите сказать, они истинны?  
Детектив зажмурился. Опять это. Снова лгать. Шерлоку чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что он становится похож на брата. На ту его часть, которую Шерлок ненавидел. Лицемерие, игра за разные, противоположные, стороны. Холмсу казалось, что его Я словно покрывается какой-то мерзкой серой патиной, которую не мог смыть ни один, самый мощный поток. _Поэтому ты стал принимать душ почти вдвое чаще, Шерлок?_  
\- Нет, - выдохнул детектив в трубку. – Это говорит вам Джим. Он буквально прокричал об этом в ухо вашему шпиону. Почему, вы думаете, до этого о гигантской аналитической системе, вы узнавали не от своего человека, а от якобы внутреннего предателя?  
\- Якобы? Тогда кто он, если не предатель? Мориарти казнил его.  
\- Правильно. И это доказывает, что информация того посредственного программиста была достоверной? – Шерлок хмыкнул. – Серьезно? Он даже не мог понять, что делает его коллега.  
На том конце провода недовольно молчали, не зная, что добавить. Шерлок продолжал, ощущая какой-то гадкий налет на языке:  
\- У меня есть еще десять дней. По первоначальному договору. Обещаю, к концу этого срока ключ – настоящий ключ – уже будет у меня. А пока прекратите эту глупую демонстрацию силы. Незачем.  
\- Очевидно, мы поняли друг друга правильно, мистер Холмс, - удовлетворенно отозвались с другого конца звуковой волны. – Всего вам наилучшего.  
Телефон выпал из усталых пальцев, прокатился по диванной подушке, тихо стукнулся об пол. Серые, в темноте из-за расширившихся зрачков, почти черные, глаза пусто смотрели в потолок. Шерлок знал, куда он отправится утром, с кого спросит за перекосившийся план и за прицел снайперской винтовки на лбу Джона.

Начинался дождь, и Майкрофт слегка ухмыльнулся, поглаживая ручку своего, сухого пока, зонта. Прохожие на улице зябко ежились, поднимали воротники пальто, ускоряли шаг, а в уютной закрытой комнатке в кафе на Холмса ароматно дышало кофе с корицей, да дразнились пирожные со страницы объемистого меню.  
Майкрофт ждал брата – тот потребовал срочной встречи – в связи с чем Холмс-старший также ждал скорого появления, как минимум, армии пушистых розовых слонов на улицах Лондона. Невозможным животным он бы даже обрадовался – они бы дали пищу для более простых и совсем не напрягающих размышлений. О нарушенном балансе в биосфере планеты, к примеру. Приходилось же думать о другом. О том, что для современного человечества не так остро стоит проблема загрязнения окружающей среды или проблема возникновения оружия массового поражения на основе энергии ядра. Просто потому, что эти опасности давно известны, и обыватель лишь нетерпеливо передергивает плечами и переключает канал, если с экрана снова доносятся знакомые до оскомины стенания соответствующих организаций.  
Что бы сказал этот обыватель о совершенной новом типе опасности, которая появилась вот буквально пару недель назад, несмотря на все старания Майкрофта? Думается, воспринял бы также равнодушно. Подумаешь, система, умеющая составлять алгоритмы для взлома любого типа защиты! Какая разница – вон, пусть банкиры разные волнуются да вояки, а мы останемся при своих. Вряд ли кому-то понадобится взламывать чужой блог с помощью этой штуки. Что еще нужно защищать счастливцу, не осознающему смертоносности нового изобретения?  
Майкрофт сложил ладони домиком, сведя пальцы прямо у губ, скривившихся в язвительной усмешке.  
Представьте себе мир без дверей. Вообще без них. Совсем. Никакой возможности скрыть свои увлечения, пристрастия. Даже самые невинные. Привычку принимать ванну с густой пеной и плавающими в ней резиновыми уточками. Читать за завтраком Шекспира в подарочном издании с золотым обрезом, сидя на краешке занозистой табуретки и прихлебывая позавчерашний чай из чашки со сколотой ручкой. Снова неважно, да? Что плохого, если никто не сможет больше что-либо скрывать? В мире не останется лжи и притворства. Мир-утопия. Ага. Ну, хорошо. А если двери есть для всех, кроме кого-то одного, избранного? Нечестно, да?..  
Холмс зажмурился – мог бы, закурил. Да вот младший придет, почует же запах. Насмешек не оберешься.  
А теперь смотрим внимательно вокруг. Что мы видим? Видим мы мир, в котором правит бал информация. Богатство – не золото, не власть. И то, и другое само идет в руки, если открыт доступ к знанию. Физики говорят, новый вид энергии. Еще говорят, нечто, обратное энтропии. Мера порядка. Что-то определяющее, изменяющее, поддерживающее наш мир живым. Который, благодаря своему новому наполнению, кроме того, еще и обиталище всевозможных шифров и кодов. Они защищают нынешние основания мира, берегут их.  
Ключ от всех кибер-дверей становится страшнейшим оружием. Представьте: для того, кто им обладает, не существует паролей. Маленькие тайны закрытых записей блогов, большие секреты правительств, банков и всяческих масонов, красные кнопки запуска всевозможных типов ракет… Весь мир принадлежит ему. Принадлежит и по сути больше не существует. Порядок другой. Пока что – неизвестный.  
Создание этого ключа – все равно, что появление первой атомной бомбы, когда еще не было ни одного подходящего бомбоубежища.  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой брат!  
Майкрофт вздрогнул от неожиданности, уставившись на чудо лохматое, плюхнувшееся в кресло напротив. Шерлок выглядел бледнее обычного, и смотрел сквозь брата с каким-то особенно замкнутым выражением. Даже сейфовая дверь казалась более открытой по сравнению с этой стальной маской.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь кататься на велосипеде. Маскируешься здорово, - хмыкнул Майкрофт, разглядывая одеяние младшего. Тот почему-то решил облачиться в форму почтальона. При этом ухитрился действительно выглядеть, как человек, всю ночь развозивший письма, и вот, наконец, ранним утром, решивший отдохнуть.  
\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, - холодно обронил Шерлок, и, обратившись уже к подошедшей официантке, повелел: - Пожалуйста, черный кофе, два сахара.  
Девушка немедленно исчезла, словно призрак в ночи, а сыщик повернулся обратно к брату и теперь разглядывал его с пристальным вниманием, как особо интересный труп. Майкрофт выдержал Шерлоков взор, недоуменно приподняв бровь.  
\- Ладно, рассказывай, - вздохнул Холмс-старший, наконец, моргнув и попытавшись сбросить напряжение, давящей массой повисшее между братьями.  
Не вышло. …То есть как-то странно получилось. Майкрофт вдруг увидел, что никакой маски на лице Шерлока нет – зато мелькнула детская беспомощность и удивление. Чистое, незамутненное. Оно может молниеносно переродиться в испуг от неожиданной боли, и в искренний смех. Так изумляется ребенок, когда тянется потрогать шмеля – такую смешную пушистую муху.  
\- Шерлок… Что случилось? – растерянно спросил Майкрофт.  
Холмс-младший поблагодарил небрежным взмахом руки официантку, принесшую кофе. Во взгляд его вернулся привычный лед, а в голос язвительность.  
\- Майкрофт, скажи, - весело развалившись в кресле, начал Шерлок, сверкнув глазами, – тебя же всегда больше всего волновала политика исключительно Великобритании. Думай об Англии – это про тебя. С каких пор тебя стали заботить и судьбы мира?  
\- Наверное, с тех самых, с которых меня стали подозревать в связях с очередной международной масонской ложей, - усмехнулся Майкрофт в том же, слегка игривом тоне.  
Шерлок вдруг дернулся в кресле, слегка подавшись вперед. Блеск стального взгляда хлестнул безжалостным кнутом, резко понизив температуру в комнате.  
\- Тогда какого черта ты ею и не занялся? – задушенным низким шепотом.  
\- Прости, что?.. – начал было удивляться Майкрофт, но на свое счастье, ответ на незаданный вопрос нашелся раньше. – О, Господи, Шерлок… Мориарти считает, что это ты стоишь за моими операциями.  
Утвердительный тон. Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул. Какая простая радость – нет нужды подтверждать очевидное.  
\- Да, - детектив кивнул, откинувшись снова на спинку кресла и сведя пальцы под подбородком, - и они были, пожалуй, даже чересчур удачными… Джим мстит. Мне. И еще не закончил.  
\- При чем здесь мои масоны? – нахмурился Холмс-старший.  
Шерлок расстроенно поморщился. Обычно брат соображает быстрее. Обидно.  
\- Ну, мы же с тобой постарались… Они забыли про тебя, им нужен только я. А тут еще и Джим, - Шерлок вздохнул, обхватив чашку с кофе ладонями, будто они вдруг озябли. – Может, займешься уже своими непосредственными политическими противниками, а? С Джимом хотя бы играть интересно, а они идиоты. Не представляю, как ты справляешься. Тебя ведь точно такие же окружают и на работе.  
Майкрофт нервно скользнул взглядом по странице меню, раскрытом на творожных десертах. Надо же. Так подвести брата. А ведь он просил.  
\- Я… я все понял, Шерлок. Но их по-прежнему нужно убедить, что…  
\- Да-да, - детектив нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, - мы уже говорили об этом. Та часть плана, в которой мы действуем вместе с Джимми. Думаю, она не изменилась… в содержательной своей части, по крайней мере.  
Холмс-старший мельком улыбнулся, с теплотой скользнув взглядом где-то над макушкой Шерлока: тень, в которую превратился брат, снова стала походить на человека.  
\- Будь осторожней. Не содержательная часть может оказаться весьма существенной.  
Шерлок кивнул, с недовольством оглянувшись: куда-то это Майкрофт так странно посмотрел… Не на него же. Почти подпрыгнув в кресле и внезапно засияв азартом, Шерлок обратился к родичу:  
\- Ты расшифровал? – тихий вопрос с забытым привкусом пыльного чердака, хранившим тогда еще общие тайны братьев.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся явственней, кивая. Они не беседовали друг с другом дольше десяти минут с тех пор, как старший поступил в колледж. Оба почти успели забыть, как здорово общаться с кем-то, кто мыслит примерно с той же скоростью.  
\- Что думаешь? – так же тихо спросил старший Холмс.  
\- Набор команд. Весьма обширный. Запустить – легко, но нужна обертка. Система гибкая. Слишком сложна, чтобы быть быстрой, - подавшись вперед, уткнувшись носом в сведенные домиком ладони, выплевывал слова Шерлок. А мгновенно посерьезневший Майкрофт кивал, словно в ответ своим же мыслям.  
\- …На момент утечки не была закончена, - продолжал Холмс-старший.  
\- Случилась новая утечка, - опять стальной взгляд пронизывает насквозь, - управляемая Мориарти. Зачем?  
\- Ты думаешь?.. – другая пара таких похожих сейчас глаз распахивается от изумления.  
\- …Она готова, - лаконично, словно взмах секиры.  
Двое одинаково наклонились друг к другу над столом. Смотрят в свои чашки, будто надеются увидеть там ответы свои на вопросы.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать с нею, когда мы ее найдем?.. – наконец, спрашивает Шерлок.  
Кажется, Холмса-младшего крайне это интересует, он отрывается от созерцания воздушного пара над кофе, обращая лицо к брату.  
Майкрофт качает головой.  
\- А что делают с новым видом оружия? Ищут щит против него.  
Детектив удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- Не уничтожают? – с легкой, но на удивление мягкой усмешкой.  
\- Бессмысленно, - хмыкает Майкрофт. – Лучше так. Не Вацлав, так кто-нибудь другой. Идею убить нельзя.  
Шерлок понимающе улыбается. Что-то здесь есть важное. Жизненно важное. Детектив помечает эту мысль и откладывает поближе в оперативную память. Подскакивает с места, глядя на брата сверху вниз:  
\- Нельзя. И Платон тут ни при чем. До свидания, Майкрофт.  
\- Я в тебя верю, Шерлок, - брат улыбается в ответ.

## Рейхенбах

_…за день до падения  
14 июня, 2012_

Похищение детей посла Великобритании в США – громкое дело. Громче любого, которым Шерлок занимался последние два месяца, с той самой приснопамятной беседы в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Определенно, оно было продолжением игры, обещанной Джимом. Танца, в котором вести должен был преступник-консультант.  
Дело начиналось, как всегда. Лестрад, обеспокоенный, кажется, больше обычного; вечно насмешливая Донован (упоминания о «Рейхенбахском герое» начинают утомлять – лучше бы фриком обзывала). Джон опоздал, встревожен чем-то – что не так?.. Некогда сейчас.  
Веселая, шипучая, как игристое вино, сила несла детектива вперед. Быстрее в школу. Узнать у свидетельницы, были ли закрыты окна и двери… Находим самый легкий путь к данным. Свидетельница разрыдалась. Ожидаемо, но неприятно. Слишком поспешил. Теперь ей нужно успокоительное – бедная женщина, так подвержена эмоциям. Хотя, быть может, для работы с детьми это необходимо? Укоризненные, даже шокированные взгляды. Неважно. Розовая спальня для девочек. (Как там Джон – не слишком слащавое для него место? Нет, только нахмурился суровей обычного. Ну, да. Пропали дети.) Книга братьев Гримм в сундуке… Сургуч печати свежий. Сказки… Что-то откликнулось в памяти – пока неясно. Позже. Спальня мальчика. Оставил следы. Замечательный ребенок, умничка! Шальная энергия переполнила Шерлока до краев. Таких славных ребятишек найти просто необходимо. Вдруг из них вырастут достойные человеческого общения взрослые? Шерлок склонился над светящимися магическим светом следами, наслаждаясь легкостью, разлившейся где-то внутри – словно там был какой-то груз, а теперь исчез.  
Эйфория поблекла, разбившись о Джоново: «постарайся не улыбаться». Разве Шерлок улыбался? Похоже на то… Он же забыл, стал самим собой ненадолго. Встал, неосознанно поднял воротник пальто, словно защищаясь (да, Джон не совсем прав, когда ворчит на него за напыщенность этого жеста). Холод, поселившийся под ребрами много недель назад, никуда не делся. Неважно сейчас. Быстрее – в лабораторию.  
Шерлок с головой ушел в работу. Микроскоп – перед глазами, помощник – под рукой. Разгадка все ближе. Только всплывало в памяти то и дело «Я твой должник». Шерлок раскрыл множество дел со времени увлекательной беседы под прицелом невидимых видеокамер. Яблоко с угрозой-обещанием давно уже сгнило. Текущее – всего лишь очередное расследование, одно из многих и, пусть даже оно связано с Джимом, не должно волновать. Ха! Майкрофт прав, как всегда омерзительно прав. Никто не может предугадать, что задумал Джим. Как ни печально, но даже без просьбы Мориарти, Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как реагировать на его действия. Позволить вести, чтобы понять его план.  
\- Ты как мой отец.  
Молли сегодня на удивление разговорчива. Говорила какие-то непонятные вещи, от которых лед крошился и кололся под сердцем. «Удивительная проницательность», - заявила тогда та часть шерлокова мышления, что он не любил – интуиция. Все равно, что гадание. И все-таки. Молли умна, хоть и неловко ведет себя рядом с Шерлоком. Еще ее никто не замечает. Вообще – никто. Девочка, которая искренне полагает, что не считается. Ошибка. Ее ошибка и Шерлока, и всех остальных. Все уверены, будто Молли не имеет никакого значения. Это… почему-то важно. Важно, но не очень срочно. Не срочно, потому что Джон вдруг вспоминает, что он проводник света. Гензель и Гретель! PGPR! Да! Загадка решена, и она великолепна – ведь это только одно, крохотное звено в цепи, которую создал Мориарти специально для игры с ним, Шерлоком. Каков будет следующий шаг?

 

Дети нашлись. Не такие уж они и умные, раз поедали отравленные сласти. И девочка закричала. Это плохо. Рождает опасные мысли.  
Шерлок стоял у окна, пережидая, пока в ушах стихнет звон от пронзительного вопля. В противоположном здании заперемигивались офисы, возникло четкое послание кровавыми буквами. Позёр. Шерлок вздохнул про себя – не слишком ли наглая игра на публику? Хотя, быть может, Джим и прав: некоторым просто необходимо повторить несколько раз, чтобы запомнили. Основной прием хороших педагогов.  
Исходя из предыдущего общения ясно, что он не считает Шерлока забывчивым глупцом, которому надо непременно повторять угрозы. Они где-то рядом? Действительно, куда ж они денутся… Масоны есть всегда и везде. Хотя эти люди наверняка обиделись бы, если б узнали, как их величают братья в приватных беседах. Но все признаки, приписываемые стереотипами масонским ложам, налицо: тайная организация, объединяющая людей с невнятными амбициями, желающая мирового господства... Использующая для его достижения не самые чистые средства. Да… Настоящие ныне существующие масоны тоже бы оскорбились. Но их сравнивать с противником Холмсов и Мориарти, все равно, что современных «колдунов» - с британскими мистиками девятнадцатого века. Майкрофт должен справиться. Куда ему деваться-то?..  
Восхищенная Салли – выглядит, будто придавлена тяжким грузом. Пора уходить. Следующий шаг Джима сделан. Или вот-вот будет.  
\- Невозможно поверить, - бросила сержант вдогонку.  
Правильно. Донован молодец. Шерлок мельком подумал, что Джим был бы в восторге от этой девушки. Сомнение – вот что порождает испуг ребенка. А в Салли оно охотно пустит корни и даст плоды.  
Основная тема в звучании дудки, под которую заставил плясать Шерлока Джим, уже ясна. Как он намерен ее усилить? Не любит Джим одноголосье, его мир огромен. Полифония, многоцветность красок, рокот морских глубин, зелень листвы, звон солнечных зайчиков по черепичной крыше – все, что может дать лишь звучание симфонического оркестра. Невнятные обрывки мыслей Шерлок складывал уже в такси. Джона он отправил на другом рефлекторно, даже сам того не заметив.  
Башни Чертогов, открывшиеся было перед Шерлоком, едва не пошатнулись. Обухом по сознанию – Джим здесь. Вот он, дирижер его оркестра. Глупая сказка о незадачливом рыцаре (это Шерлок-то рыцарь?) лишь подтвердила. Игра с репутацией сыщика – не более, чем часть полотна, что ткал Джим.  
Прочь отсюда – в Лондонскую ночь. Безумие в глубине зрачков Мориарти бьет наотмашь. Лед сжимает легкие, обжигает. Изумление, страх. Примитивнейшие реакции – лишние. Особенно, если тебя вот-вот собьет машина.  
Человек, спасший Шерлока, убит, и сказка становится все страшней, что неудивительно – Шерлок помнит, кто здесь сказочник.  
Дома, на Бейкер-стрит. Камера. Снайперы Джима живут поблизости. Шерлок едва не смеется. Количество снайперов по душу Шерлока и его ближних уже гротескно велико. Обвинения. Лестрад. Тоже сомневается. Шерлоку кажется, что мир леденеет все сильней. Но сейчас это неважно. Некогда.  
\- Я не хочу участвовать в его игре, - говорит Шерлок мрачнеющему с каждым произнесенным словом Грегу и с удивлением понимает, что не кривит душой. Теперь перспектива следовать за Джимом внушает отвращение. Игра с чужим сознанием, с чужими мыслями, мечтами и планами – вот что делает Мориарти. Любимая игра Джима ненавистна Шерлоку.  
Взрыв происходит, как только Холмсу чудится тень разочарования и туманного сомнения в глазах Джона. Щиплет лед, вгрызается во все существо, держит, не отпускает.  
\- Он играет с тобой! Ты разве не видишь, что происходит?!! – кричит Шерлок другу в лицо в попытке разорвать колючий кокон отчуждения.  
Спокойный ответ Джона согревает. Кокон не исчезает, но в нем больше нет отчуждения. Неровная улыбка кривит губы на миг. Вторая за день. Молли убийственно права… Корка льда оплывает прохладными струями, тает. Недолгое, но облегчение.  
Когда возвращается Лестрад, у Шерлока уже готов план. Позволить Джиму вести не означает, что ему нужно поддаваться. В любом танце у обоих партнеров есть право перехватить инициативу. Даже танго, где ведомая девушка целиком полагается на ведущего, – изначально пляска двух мужчин, бьющихся за женщину. Если Джим хочет, чтобы Шерлок сыграл обманщика, будет ему обманщик. Мотивы Джима неясны – зачем портить репутацию сыщика? Дискредитировать информацию, что была у него? Ну, да, логично. Шерлок же твердил, что ключ существует и вот-вот будет у него. То же говорил и Джим. Нельзя забывать про основную цель игры. Как он собирается убедить наблюдающих, что ключа не существует? Нужно больше данных.  
Итак. Пойдем у Джима на поводу. 

Крошечная гостиная Китти. Джим… Ричард Брук. Заламывает ручки, беспомощно пучит глазки, улыбается детски. Да и весь его образ младенчески невинен. Пока он не бросает в Шерлока меж прижатых к лицу в «ужасе» пальцев змеиный взгляд. Торжествующий, жадный. Потому что находит Джеймс в выражении лица детектива именно то, что ждал. Понимание. Восхищение. Гнев.  
Картина, написанная кистью безумца, сияет перед Шерлоком, и сжимаются кулаки от внезапного озарения, заходится нечто в груди мокрым клубком опустошающих эмоций. Замысел творца обретает ясные черты, хотя пока не хватает нескольких деталей. Шедевр не завершен. Но уже многослоен и разветвлен.  
Игра гениального обманщика показывает каждой стороне конфликта лишь то, что требуется.  
Обыватель, читающий каждый вечер Таймс, обнаружит печальную историю одного лгуна и одного безработного актера. Историю с лихо закрученным сюжетом. Над такой занятно поразмышлять, посмеяться над глупостью одного и изумиться наглости и удачливости другого.  
Внимательный наблюдатель, жаждущий заполучить результат чужого изнуряющего труда, получает доказательства собственной недальновидности. Все действия Джима с точки зрения того, кто смотрит, теперь трактуются только как неукротимое, безумное желание уничтожить репутацию детектива, и, очевидно физически его устранить. А детектив в их глазах слаб, ничего не может противопоставить. Кроме того, сейчас ключ – сказочный ключик от всех дверей – для них невероятно реален. Разве станут киллеры рисковать собственными жизнями ради защиты фикции? Волшебная отмычка из пары строк кода в их глазах настоящая и находится в головах у Джима и Шерлока. Такую картину видят следящие.  
Шерлок с удивлением наблюдает за собственным телом, чуть не бросившимся на Мориарти. Вот оно какое, состояние аффекта… Подсознание, темная интуиция нащупала нечто. Что-то, из-за чего кровь стучит в ушах, и только чудом удается не кинуться за шмыгнувшим в окно Джимом. Скорее прочь, здесь бессмысленно оставаться. Свежий воздух отрезвляет. Шерлок по привычке тараторит вслух свои умозаключения, пропуская то, что Джону не нужно знать.  
\- …ему остается только… - осекается. Продолжение Джон тоже слышать не должен.  
Шерлок убегает вниз по улице, не оглядываясь на оторопевшего друга. Прости, Джон. Это как раз то, что Шерлок должен сделать один.  
«Не замечал в тебе раньше тяги к самоубийству», - отправляет на ходу сообщение детектив.  
Телефон другой. Модель попроще, зато номер защищен: до наблюдателей переписка дойдет только через три часа. Это, если люди Майкрофта не успеют перехватить и уничтожить ее. А они успеют.  
«Могу поспорить, ты и в себе ее не замечал».  
Почти моментальный ответ. Джим мил и язвителен, как всегда.  
«Зачем ты это делаешь? Не оставляешь иного выхода».  
Да, именно об этом закричал внутренний голос, когда паззл сложился. Шерлок и раньше допускал, что придется скрыться, но до сих пор видел и другие пути разрешения конфликта. Теперь их не осталось. Причем надо действовать быстро.  
Телефон молчит добрых три минуты. Город проносится мимо Шерлока. Цель все ближе.  
«Непонятно до сих пор? Разочаровываешь. Сомнение убило Томми. Ты посеял его. Я тебе должен».  
Ого. Какой развернутый ответ. Шерлок останавливается на углу, в темном переулке, прижавшись к стене. Прячется от просвистевшей мимо полицейской машины.  
Отлично. Осталось понять, кто такой Томми, и когда Шерлок успел его убить. Ах, да. Тело, над которым разве что псалмы не пели. Так-так… Третий слой игры, самый глубокий. Только для Шерлока. Пальцы устало ерошат волосы, поторапливая замерший отчего-то ум. Система тогда была уже готова. Как раз, когда Шерлок, наконец, нашел предателя в структуре Джима. Тот, очевидно, подозревал всех, включая и самого изобретателя. Вполне логично с его стороны, но… Сомнение. Как может убить сомнение? Шерлок беззвучно смеется. Горький смех душит, заставляет содрогаться диафрагму, колотится заледеневший пульс.  
Джим умеет доходчиво объяснять. Шерлок возвращается на улицу и снова бежит. Отсюда уже хорошо видна черная громада госпиталя.  
Джим просчитался, думает Шерлок. В нем сомневаются лишь _неважные_. Только Лестрад… Хотя нет. Он верит, что Шерлок не обманщик. Просто связан долгом. Что ж… Детектив чувствует прилив сил. «Суицид» освободит его от внимания масонов. Отведет опасность от _важных_. Можно будет поставить их в известность, заручиться поддержкой. Может даже, исчезнуть вместе. Шерлок даже не сомневается: Джон последует за ним куда угодно.  
Шерлок резко сворачивает в противоположную от Бартса сторону, рассчитывая дальнейший маршрут, чтобы уйти от видеокамер. Пищит телефон. Тот самый. Защищенный.  
«Знаешь, я тут подумал…»  
Следует череда коротких СМС. Вместе они складывается в нечто, от чего Шерлок переходит на шаг и едва не сбивается с пути.  
«…мне не нравится, что ты эти два месяца…»  
Фонари сияющим частоколом освещают дорогу к главному входу госпиталь.  
«…вспоминал обо мне и деле так редко...»  
Прочь от яркого света. Служебный вход. Единственная желтая лампочка над дверью в забавном медном плафоне.  
«…и так медленно его решал»  
Остановиться в тени, за углом. Окна лаборатории горят. Молли там сейчас нет. Значит, вернется все выключить и закрыть.  
«…зато я люблю снайперов»  
Шерлок выключает звук на телефоне. Небрежно роняет его в карман. Он уже догадывается, что хочет сказать Джим. Но не желает знать точно. Не сейчас.  
Трубка в кармане тихо мигает каждой новой принятой СМС. Шерлок их прочитает позже. После того, как войдет в белом халате, действующем лучше любой маскировки, в лабораторию. Как выключит там свет. Сбросит и кинет на какой-то стул скомканный халат. Ощутит в ладони нагревшийся пластик мобильного.  
«Снайперы – отличные ребята».  
«Вот сейчас их трое. Следуют за твоими друзьями»  
«Обидно, что это не мои ребята».  
«Они тоже умеют следить».  
«В общем, надеюсь, ты понял».  
Последнее пришло минуту назад. Нового все нет. Шерлок набирает:  
«Хочешь сказать, воскресать для них нельзя».  
«Неа, нельзя. Придется жить только для меня. Пока не оплатим все счета».  
Телефон покойно лежит на ладони. Пока молчит. Хорошо, что Молли задерживается на работе. Не спешит сюда. Шерлок не смог бы ей объяснить, отчего очертания лаборатории вдруг стали нечеткими и куда-то поплыли.  
«Доиграем пьесу, и ты умрешь...»  
«Доигрывай роль полностью, Шерлок. Это важно. Одно из условий»  
«Если ты достаточно хорош, то выкрутишься».  
«Полагаю, ты достаточно хорош».  
«Пока что надеюсь».  
«Умрешь для них. Джона, Грегори, Марты».  
«Но! Как только попадешься им на глаза…»  
«…просто окажешься рядом».  
«…твой светлый лик будет последним, что они увидят».  
Ослепительная белая вспышка заливает лабораторию. Стол, пробирки, микроскоп – все кажется гротескно ненастоящим. Свет тут же гаснет. Перегорела лампа в уличном фонаре. Бывает.  
Шерлок медленно вдыхает и выдыхает химический дух лаборатории. Приходит в себя осторожно. Возвращается, словно в тело незнакомца, из Чертогов, куда вдруг скользнул. Там, оказывается, можно не только что-то вспомнить, но и защититься от шока. Точнее, от невыносимого противоречия. От такого начинает тошнить. И хочется делать глупости. Кинуть телефон в стену. Или сжать в кулаке хрупкий корпус до боли, до хруста ни в чем не повинной электроники. Вместо всего этого Шерлок еще раз тихо вздыхает. Пальцы бережно и даже нежно набирают ответ.  
«Я не уйду один».  
После некоторой задержки приходит ответ. Шерлок так и видит довольную ухмылку, в которой расплывается Джим, читая сообщение.  
«У меня пока есть шанс».  
Шерлок усмехается голубовато мерцающему экрану. Коротко, жестко и зло. Джон всегда отшатывается от этой улыбки, хотя никогда она не сможет быть предназначена ему.  
«Нет. Я не дам».  
И снова Шерлок почти видит абсолютное счастье, наверняка заполнившее сейчас существо Джима.  
«Что ж, удиви меня».  
Краткий ответ.  
Шерлок прячет телефон в карман. Все уже почти ясно. Осталось понять, где в нем спрятан ключ, думает сыщик, давя в себе нервный смех. Детектив удерживается и от того, чтобы прислониться лбом к прохладной стене. Просто обхватывает голову на миг. Взъерошивает и снова собирает в нечто приличное кудри, проводит ладонями по лицу… Лаборатория приходит в свое обычное состояние и больше не плывет.  
Легкие шаги по коридору. Молли. Девочка, которая искренне думает, что не считается.  
Шерлок облегченно улыбается. У него есть четверть часа. Пятнадцать минут, в которые не нужно будет врать и изворачиваться. Вообще ничего объяснять и оправдываться. И бояться отчуждения, рождаемого сомнением или недоверием, тоже не нужно.  
Потом – последний акт спектакля.  
Падение.  
Занавес.

## You cannot kill an idea

 __

 _Июнь 2013_

  
\- Сорок два… почему сорок два?  
Шерлок останавливается, касается ладонью ствола молоденькой сосенки. Дерево теплеет под пальцами, ластится словно котенок.  
Шорох за спиной, прелая трава мокро дышит под шагами. Джим встает плечом к плечу с Шерлоком. Смотрит вниз. Лунный свет теряется там. Кажется, перед путниками пропасть.  
\- Читать надо больше, Шерлок. Иначе с тобой будет скучно разговаривать.  
\- А я читал, - серьезно отвечает детектив и впечатывает в Джима тяжелый взгляд. – Но все равно не… Ах…  
Догадка. Шерлок ликующе смеется.  
\- Ты так и не понял.  
Джим отшатывается от внезапных звуков, как черт от ладана. Так же Шерлок смеялся и тогда. Стоя на парапете и вдыхая свежий воздух лондонского утра.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Джим как можно спокойней.

_\- Что я пропустил?! – кричал он тогда. И услышал в ответ полный бред. Шерлок нес совершенно логичную, лишенную всякого смысла чушь, но такую, что не оставляла иного выбора безумцу, чью маску тогда носил Джим._

\- Ты решил, что я запустил машину на решение самой общей задачи, - презрительно ухмыляясь, говорит Шерлок. – И что она не способна ее решить и выдаст бессмысленный результат.  
\- Вот именно, - хмыкает Джим, внутренне собираясь. Внимательно вглядывается в бледное пятно, в которое превращают лунный свет и ночь лицо Шерлока.  
Тот качает головой.  
\- Недооценивать соратников гораздо опаснее, чем противников, Джим.  
\- Хочешь сказать, уязвимости не было? – Джим снова усмехается, на этот раз недоверчиво и с затаенным восхищением.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами, делая еще один шаг в темноту под крону старой искривившейся сосны.  
\- Формально – была…  
Джим устало вздыхает, следует за сыщиком. Тьма под ветвями густая, обволакивающая. Встречает консультирующего преступника мягким коконом.  
\- Отлично. Я понял. Ты нашел уязвимость и взломал систему другим способом. Томми ошибся, я ошибся, ты победил. Мы это уже выяснили. Скучно.  
\- Чушь собачья! – обрывает его резкий окрик. Хлещет над самым ухом. Джим вздрагивает. Сыщик стоит почти вплотную, но, как назло, луна зашла, и лица не видно. Мориарти вообще не видит собеседника, только ощущает чужое дыхание над макушкой и близость темного тела. Но не ту, теплую и спокойную, что дарят дружеские объятия. _Давно ты их не получал, да, Джим?_ Иную. Угрожающую невнятной тайной. Такую чувствуешь за спиной, сидя в одиночестве, в запертой комнате, когда стучит распахнутая шальным ветром форточка.  
\- Не путай меня с Вацлавом, - уже спокойнее произносит пустота голосом Шерлока. – Я не настолько хороший хакер, чтобы взломать уникальную систему, отталкиваясь только от набора команд для нее.  
Джим все так же устало и мертво смотрит в темноту. Что Шерлок пытается сказать? Неясно. Все еще. Это… обидно. Немного.  
\- Каждое изобретение похоже на своего создателя, - как-то даже сочувственно заканчивает свою мысль Шерлок.  
\- Ты… Что?! – выдыхает Мориарти, потрясенно отшатываясь.  
\- Что слышал.  
Джим кажется или в голосе Шерлока звучит горечь?  
\- Поразительно, - продолжает сыщик равнодушно. – Я-то всегда считал, что из нас двоих именно я плохо разбираюсь в людях.  
Шерлок отворачивается и делает еще несколько шагов в зеленую темень. Джим следует – снова следует! – за ним, спотыкаясь о корни почему-то особенно яростно цепляющихся за землю деревьев.  
Двое выходят к краю обрыва под опасливо согнувшимися соснами. Обрыва, в который рушится громыхающий поток, подскакивая и звеня на скалах. Разбрасывает мокро стынущие брызги жемчужной россыпью.  
\- Ну, так расскажи мне, что ты понял о Томми, Шерлок, - шепчет Джим.  
Изнеможение, не физическое, моральное, ложится на плечи тяжелым мешком, придавливает к глинисто блестящей земле. Его организация начала свое падение с того выстрела на крыше. И скоро это падение завершится. У Джима не осталось ничего, чему можно было бы радоваться. Только старое желание растоптать детектива. Он уже не очень четко помнит, за что.  
Хотя видится иногда в сумерках русоголовая фигура, свернувшаяся в клубочек в старом офисном кресле. Сверкающая светло-серыми глазами из-под челки. Поначалу подбадривающее. Последнее время – разочарованно.  
\- Пасхалка, Джим, - хмыкает Шерлок, вглядываясь в мерцающий серебром водопад. – Вацлав всегда оставлял в коде сюрпризы. Причем такие, что их мог разгадать только один человек. Либо человек, хорошо знающий обоих. Фактически шутка. Загадка для друга. Маленький подарок. Странно, что нашел его я.  
Детектив оглядывается на застывшего столбом Джима. Лунный луч выбивается, наконец, из-за облака, ярко высвечивает глаза. Спокойный, сочувственный взгляд. Выражение его страшно знакомо. Оно швыряет Джима вперед, заставляет вцепиться мертвой хваткой в плечи. Серые глаза, все еще до боли похожие на совсем другие, презрительно сужаются. В них нет страха. Лишь снисходительность победившего.  
\- Зачем ему это было нужно на этот раз?! – шипит Джим прямо в лицо собеседнику. – Он не был предателем!  
Это правда. Никогда шутки Томми не вредили Делу. То была веселая игра, понятная только двоим. Джим всегда находил пасхалки в коде Томми, и тогда они смеялись вместе и искали способ обойти слабость в алгоритме.  
\- Не знаю, - безмятежно отзывается Холмс, словно это не его сейчас толкают к обрыву. – Наверное, считал, что нет в мире совершенства. И лучше самостоятельно позаботиться о его отсутствии, чем позже наступить на невидимые грабли. Или слишком ценил свободу. Ты ведь отнял ее у него. Во всех прочих областях, кроме вашего Дела.  
Губы Шерлока остановились. Он молчит, но слова все равно льются в уши Джима. Только для него. Хлесткие, словно ледяные струи горной реки.

_«Ты отнял у меня самое дорогое. То, что позволяло мне справляться с миром и дальше. Ветер, свистящий, пронизывающий до костей. Летящие порывы в вышине, среди перистых легких облаков. Парение над миром и солнце. Такое близкое солнце. Застенчивое и потому еще слегка прохладное.»_

\- Он был слишком похож на нас, - шепчет Шерлок. Да, теперь это он. Не голос из неведомого.  
\- Верно! – взрывается Джим, вжимаясь в упирающегося Шерлока, брызжа слюной в лицо, черты которого ускользают. Складываются в совсем другое. Джим уже не знает, чье оно. Теперь у него есть новый смысл. Избавиться от призраков. Доказать, что он прав. Всегда был прав.  
\- Мы похожи! И это ты! Ты играл со мной моими же методами! Ты заставил меня его убить! И ты уничтожил его окончательно!!  
\- Идиот! – бросает Шерлок в ответ, вцепившись в Джима побелевшими пальцами. Подается под яростным натиском назад. За спиной грохочет и поет на скалах что-то разудалое ледяная вода.  
\- Ничто не может уничтожить идею, пока она сама того не захочет! И нельзя ее посеять, если нет подходящей почвы! – Шерлок с яростью выдавливает слова сквозь зубы. Ему не хочется умирать. Не сегодня. Но если не остается иного выхода... Он готов. С самого начала он шел в этот лес не ради мирной беседы в романтичной обстановке.

_«Ты сам принял мысль о моей беспомощности. Потому и поверил, что система неполноценна. Ты даже не подумал поискать мой последний тебе привет. Ты правда решил, что это лишь дракон, похожий на мешок с картошкой?  
Боже, Джим… Это ты убил меня. Как ты не понимаешь?  
Мой подарок тебе… Тест. Тест на доверие. Ты его провалил. Прости…»_

Снова. Снова звучат слова, звенящие потусторонне. И плывут, меняются черты лица. Видится нечто, чему тут быть не должно.

_…Маски иногда прирастают к лицу. Иногда возвращаются непрошено._

Джим снова на крыше. И не луна светит театральной рампой, а грустное лондонское солнце.

Расползаются лохмотьями границы, держащие плотину.

 _Бессознательное. Черный трехглавый дракон. Рвется наружу._

Чужие пальцы впиваются в плечи. Мокрая земля под ногами.

Нет. 

_Рукопожатие. Пистолет в руке._

Испуг. Чужой. Смертный. 

Шумит поток. Стонет на разные голоса. 

_Дуло пистолета в горле._

Последний толчок. Упрямый. Сильный.

Вскрик. Обрывается земля.

_Единственно возможный выход._

Скорее.

Вместе. 

_Упасть._

***

_чуть позже,  
совсем в другом месте_

Синие сумерки пушистым одеялом укутывают Лондон. В воздухе носится лихой и немного душный летний ветер. Запах пыльной зелени, горячих выхлопных газов и плавившегося в полдень асфальта. Настойчивая жара каменных джунглей не вызывает иного желания, кроме как покинуть поскорей тесный мегаполис. Почти у всех вызывает, но всегда бывают исключения.  
Майкрофт сидит в своем кабинете, листая толстую папку с записями годовой давности. Хорошо, что сейчас кроме него, никого в офисе уже нет, иначе присутствующему грозило бы небольшое потрясение в виде выражения лица Холмса. Так читают увлекательный роман, но никак не материалы из архива.  
Доклады, записи встреч, донесения шпионов – вместе все данные складываются в интереснейший отзыв о спектакле, разыгранном год назад Шерлоком и Джимом. Представление удалось на славу.  
«…исходя из увиденного можно с уверенностью заключить, что объект страдал сразу несколькими психическими заболеваниями. Специалисты увидели симптомы шизофрении, паранойи, иных психопатических расстройств и БДР. Он стремился уничтожить своего противника любым доступным способом, проявляя невероятную изворотливость ума.  
Нельзя не признать, его стратегия оправдала себя – второй объект был в результате оклеветан. Попал и под наше пристальное внимание в огромной степени благодаря влиянию Мориарти.»  
Майкрофт хмурится. В этой части скорее виноват он. Хорошо, все же, что его недооценивали. Хотя обидно.  
«…Нанятый нами детектив оказался обманщиком, хоть и очевидно, не в том смысле и не в той степени, о которых кричат сейчас газеты. Он ничего не смог противопоставить давлению Мориарти, не распознал его ложь о ключе, и, соответственно не мог найти его, при этом продолжая уверять, что расследование близко к завершению. Что касается универсальной программы взлома, то ее, конечно же, не существовало с самого начала. Все это было лишь игрой, а ключ - фикцией, которую использовал Мориарти для уничтожения противника».  
Холмс тяжко вздыхает. Да… Эти люди не могли поверить в то, что Шерлок украл детей и подделал большую часть своих дел. Все же они пристально наблюдали за ним. Но и отказаться от мысли, что сыщик – фальшивка, полностью не сумели. Слишком хорошо эти двое отыграли свои партии.  
«Детектив, очевидно, терпел поражение в битве, коей мы стали свидетелями, однако в заключительной беседе ему повезло. Никто в здравом уме не покончит с собой, даже если действительно это поможет достигнуть желаемого результата. Последние слова Холмса стали катализатором для психопатологии Мориарти.»  
Майкрофт откидывается на спинку кресла, вчитываясь в текст. Кто бы ни составлял этот доклад, описывал процесс он занятно и не без фантазии.  
«…Каким-то невероятным образом они прорвали плотину, сдерживавшую безумие. Человеческое Я определяется и существует только тогда, когда есть Другой. Когда есть Ты. Иначе у Я не будет границ, и оно не сможет себя осознать. Именно этот ограничитель и сломали неясные слова Холмса «Я это ты». Фундамент мироздания выскользнул из-под Ego. Оно перестало существовать, и в последний миг чувствовало лишь облегчение. Остаткам рационального сознания тяжко было удерживать рассудок от падения в пропасть. Не удивляет поэтому искренняя благодарность консультирующего преступника. В тот момент с детективом говорила умирающая часть рацио Джеймса. Ее желание все бросить и уйти совпало с безумной логикой событий. У Мориарти просто не осталось выбора.  
Вероятно, детектив имел в виду что-то другое. Скорее всего, это снова был блеф, к которому у мистера Холмса явный талант, как мы могли убедиться. Он не ожидал самоубийства Мориарти. Так же как суицид Джеймса был единственным возможным выходом для него, так и для Шерлока не осталось ничего иного, как шагнуть с крыши, перед этим признавшись лучшему другу в своей фальши. Видимо, была обвинениях Мориарти часть правды».  
Майкрофт укоризненно качает головой. Эх, Шерлок… Не ожидал он… Холмс-страший готов заложить безопасность Англии – его брат жаждал чего-то подобного. Не обязательно самоубийства, конечно. Вряд ли тот был способен на такой силы эмпатию, чтобы довести до суицида выдуманную безумную личность Джеймса. Но чего-то, полностью дискредитирующего и так уже шаткую позицию главы огромной криминальной структуры, он точно ждал.  
Все ключевые фигуры других теневых организаций поверили, если не в смерть Джеймса Мориарти, то в его полную невменяемость. Опасно продолжать иметь дела с кем-то, кто может работать, разгуливая по самому краю, рискуя абсолютно всем.  
Под объемистым отчетом этого фонтанирующего идеями аналитика лежала сухая докладная записка службы безопасности почившей ныне ложи. Военный просто и лаконично описал принятые в той неоднозначной ситуации решения. После того, как наблюдатель убедился, что Шерлок лгал насчет ключа, тем самым нарушив договор, снайперам был отдан приказ начать приготовления к выполнению штрафных санкций по этому самому договору. К счастью, они не имели возможности бегать за своими целями со взведенными винтовками. Им требовалось время, чтобы занять позиции.  
Все равно… Смертельно опасно. Кто знает, чего стоило Шерлоку тянуть время, находя при этом еще и нужные слова для давления на псевдоличность Джеймса? За те несколько минут диалога, заслуживавшего как минимум приглашения на безумное чаепитие в Зазеркалье, люди Майкрофта успели вычислить наиболее удобные позиции для стрельбы, и двое исполнителей из трех были пойманы уже через четверть часа. Когда приказ стрелять был отменен. К чему лишние жертвы, рассудил тогда командир снайперов. К этому времени Шерлок уже шагнул с крыши и лежал на асфальте в окружении парамедиков, а Джон убедился в отсутствии пульса. Не к кому применять «санкции».  
Майкрофт бережно опускает папку обратно на стол, складывает ладони в фамильном жесте на груди. Другие киллеры - снайперы Джима - в тот же момент направили свое внимание на близких брата. Холмс-старший тщетно гонит воспоминания о первых минутах Шерлока, когда он пришел в сознание после падения. Тому было невыносимо страшно открывать глаза: а вдруг он еще лежит на асфальте, рядом Джон, так некстати приехавший, и _они_ увидят, что детектив жив и даже не сильно ранен...  
Глубоко вздохнув, Майкрофт качает головой. Ни к чему эти сантименты сейчас. Самая рискованная на тот момент часть плана прошла успешно. Шерлок был прав. Впору гордиться младшим братом. Его операция не просто разрубила клубок интриг. Она ее аккуратно распутала, выделив две независимые ветви. Прыжок с крыши воистину стал чудом.  
Масонам теперь не нужен был код, коль скоро их уверили, что его не существует. С другой стороны, они слишком растерялись тогда, и даже не успели отреагировать на ответные шаги Холмса-старшего. Его игра была не менее занятна, чем многоходовка Джима. Майкрофт использовал всё, что попадалось под руку, чтобы вывести из строя основания смешной, но грозной силы, желавшей власти. Даже повторный кризис в Сирии оказался кстати. Теперь эта игра завершена, и Холмс мог бы вздохнуть спокойно. Мог бы. Если бы получил вести от брата.  
Тот молчит уже неделю. Майкрофт понимает: Шерлок занят второй ветвью клубка. Джим, даже - особенно - «мертвый», умеет доставлять неприятности. А уж задачка, что им обоим задал гениальный хакер…  
Хм… Майкрофт в задумчивости встает, собирает со стола бумаги, намереваясь убрать их в сейф за массивной панелью в стене.

## You cannot kill an idea...

##  _...but it doesn't mean you shouldn't try to_

_Шерлок вихрем вбегает в гостиную, по пути снося дверь черного хода. Его не узнать – джинсы, дурацкий свитер и кепка с британским флагом. На первый взгляд не узнать. На второй Майкрофт замечает ошалевшее от счастья лицо. Шерлок подскакивает к безмятежно сидящему в кресле брату, нависая над ним.  
\- Майкрофт, я понял! Нашел! Слышишь?!  
Знай Холмс-старший брата чуть хуже, он бы решил, что с Шерлоком что-то случилось. Нельзя сейчас раскрывать их тесное сотрудничество. Тем более, не такое уж оно и тесное… все же разные задачи, разные цели и стратегии тоже разные. Но нет. Просто брату жизненно необходимо с кем-то делиться радостью. Одиночество теперь тяготит его. Джим отличное выбрал наказание для «социопата».  
\- Что нашел? – внимательно смотрит в ответ Майкрофт. – Слабость в системе?  
\- Ага, - Шерлок, сверкая глазами, кивает. – Только это не слабость. Намеренно оставленная уязвимость. Демарш и одновременно попытка пошутить. Привет для друга с того света. Или…  
\- …или способ отомстить ему, если он подведет и окажется не другом, - заканчивает старший брат за младшего с легким удивлением. – У Джима были друзья? Вот это новость.  
\- У Джима не было. У Вацлава Лукаша был. Один. То есть это он так считал. Надеялся._

Шерлок закончил тогда фразу с необъяснимой горечью в голосе, а Майкрофт только изумленно поднял брови. Младший брат очень редко позволял себе сопереживать кому-то. Очевидно, чтобы разгадать послание Вацлава, просто необходимо было залезть тому в голову. Отсюда и несвойственное Шерлоку сочувствие.

_\- И в чем же шутка?  
\- Помнишь три самых охраняемых объекта Великобритании? – Шерлок, не нуждается в подтверждении, но Майкрофт все равно кивает. – Тауэр, Пентонвиль, Банк Англии. Цели, на которых Джим провел демонстрацию «ключа».  
Холмс-младший замолкает, с любопытством рассматривая брата. Они уже обсуждали, как устроена система. Не без изящества, хоть и сложновато для обычного пользователя. Ей требуются на вход параметры защит, которые нужно взломать. После этого она рассчитывает оптимальный, или приближенный к оптимальному, алгоритм для вскрытия этих защит. То есть ей можно подать данные по разным системам безопасности. И будет получен алгоритм, раскрывающий все эти системы. Разумеется, количество таких данных отрицательно сказывается на скорости работы.  
\- Таак, - тянет Майкрофт. Брат все еще маячит перед креслом, несколько отвлекая его от анализа предложенных вводных. Садиться Шерлок точно не станет. Слишком много энергии в диком мальчике, ему нужно бегать. Только что решенная загадка не даст ему просто тихо посидеть.  
\- Ну, так она не сможет вскрыть эти три системы, если они ей поданы одновременно. Вместо этого запустится алгоритм самоуничтожения, - Шерлок запнулся на миг. – Скорее всего. Ну, точно что-то нехорошее.  
\- О, - изрекает Холмс-старший, глубокомысленно нахмурившись. – Так Джим сам того не зная, не лгал, когда утверждал, что ключа, способного взломать эти системы, не существует. Какая смешная шутка.  
Шерлок только усмехается и, наконец, опускается в кресло напротив с ленивой неспешностью особы царских кровей.  
\- Никто и не говорит, что посмертная шутка должна быть смешной, Майкрофт, - следует тихий спокойный ответ, от которого Холмс-старший едва заметно вздрагивает.  
Неконтролируемое счастье от разрешенной загадки схлынуло. Шерлок готовится сделать следующий ход._

Папки аккуратно ложатся на место, а Майкрофт продолжает хмуриться, прямо как тогда. «Пасхалка» Вацлава превзошла все ожидания. Не просто разрушила всю систему, но и попутно отключила видеонаблюдение и пожарную сигнализацию в Институте, где располагалась. А уж Шерлок сумел использовать удачную возможность для физического устранения машины, содержавшей опасный код.  
И вот теперь от брата нет вестей уже несколько дней. Майкрофт пока не может активно искать его, отвлекаясь от своих дел. Распад влиятельной, хоть и странной политической силы, всем связывает руки. Требуется удерживать свои позиции в расшатавшейся системе и пытаться усилить их. Урвать кусок пожирнее, сказали бы в какой-нибудь газетенке. Политика – грязное дело, ничего не попишешь. Хотя Майкрофту не слишком нравится, когда ради нее требуют жертвовать родственными связями.  
Летний вечер дышит в окно, борется с прохладным воздухом кондиционера. Майкрофт лишь укоризненно качает головой. Сегодняшний день не годится для упертого сидения в офисе, но у него осталось еще одно важное дело. Он открывает ящик стола, вынимая оттуда другую папку. Толстую пластиковую папку с одинокой надписью: «Опровержение». В течение всего долгого года, полного для Майкрофта подковерных козней, а для Шерлока погонь, перестрелок и вскрытых шифров, никак нельзя было в открытую заняться очищением имени брата. Шерлоку было не до того. Он вообще не очень интересовался этой шумихой. Майкрофт понимал, что время неподходящее. Лучше, если младший Холмс до поры до времени останется мертвым неудачником в глазах определенных структур. Да и некогда было Майкрофту, чего греха таить.  
У него появился, впрочем, преданный помощник, решивший не впадать в затяжную депрессию по поводу гибели друга. Джон очень быстро собрал все необходимые данные: старые клиенты, осужденные с помощью Шерлока преступники, записи видеокамер - подтверждений тому, что младший Холмс не фальшивка, достаточно для самого взыскательного суда, и для настырного журналиста. От Майкрофта только требуется удерживать доктора от слишком заметных действий. Пока удается.  
Майкрофт встревоженно хмурится просматривая документы еще раз. Время настало. Игра окончена по всем фронтам. Посмертно или нет, но имя Шерлока будет очищено, чего бы им это ни стоило. Следует ли подождать еще немного? После новостей о сгоревшем Институте Стат.анализа Майкрофт ожидал брата со дня на день... Счета его не блокировались, но он и не использовал их ни разу. Шерлок не отзывается. С ним что-то случилось. Велика вероятность, что уже поздно что-либо предпринимать. В любом случае, поднятая заново шумиха либо успокоит, наконец, Джона, который все еще страдает из-за дурных отзывов о друге, либо разбудит загулявшего детектива, если он еще жив. Майкрофт решительно кивает сам себе, тянется за молескином. Где-то там был телефон их семейного адвоката. И нужно предупредить Джона.  
Тихо пищит телефон. СМС. Сердце пропускает удар и снова облегченно бьется. Тяжкий груз предчувствия беды падает с плеч.  
«Не смей начинать эту тягомотину без меня. Застрял в госпитале Зальцбурга. Сбегу через два часа. ШХ»  
«До встречи. ШХ»


End file.
